Final Victory
by Bloodyjesus
Summary: Tori has a weird dream because Cat talked a lot about Final Fantasy Games, and she annoys Jade and Trina talking about that too. then a Crystal is translated to a near museum and the 4 girls pay a visit to watch it (Everything's from Tori's point of view)
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**I KNOW THIS CROSSOVER IT'S PRETTY WEIRD, BUT IF KINGDOM HEARTS MIXED FINAL FANTASY AND DISNEY, I CAN MIX FINAL FANTASY AND VICTORIOUS, I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER OR ANY TERMS USED HERE, NEITHER FROM VICTORIOUS OR FINAL FANTASY SERIES, THOSE BELONG TO NICKELODEON AND SQUARE**

I was standing on the last piece of ground, the void was surrounding me, Trina, Cat and Jade were there too, in front of us, a huge monster that looked like some kind  
of demon with no face was floating.  
Appearently, we were fighting that thing and I didn't knew why, but i feel the need to destroy that monster.  
Jade (who, for some reason had rabbit ears as black as her hair) was firing a storm of light arrows without stopping,  
Trina was wearing a black dress and was throwing all kinds of stuff: lighting, ice and fire balls, and after a while she blasted a really powerful meteor rain.  
Cat who was wearing a white hoodie with Cat ears and holding a Cat paw-shaped staff was firing little light balls and a white aura to anyone who got hit by the monster's shadow blasts.  
I was slashing the monster with a sword and jumping so high that i felt kinda scared of the height.  
The monster fired a powerful shadow beam at Jade, her bow was destroyed, but Cat created a barrier and protected Jade, who took out a sword from i don't know where.  
-This isn't working -screamed Jade-, Trina, you must fire ultima.  
-That's the only way we can break the barrier that's protecting it -i said, even thought i didn't knew what ultima was.  
-but wasn't it dangerous? -asked Trina  
-Cat will protect us from any damage -said Jade  
-Trust me Trina -said Cat smiling  
-But what if i really hurt you? -said Trina  
-Cat can cure anything -i said-, just cast ultima  
The monster was still firing dark beams at us but we were protected by some kind of shield that Cat made, but after a few beams it broke.  
-Just cast ultima already -screamed Jade slashing the monster but doing nothing to it  
"Tori...?"  
-Come on Trina! -said Cat-, i cannot protect you forever  
"Tori?!"  
-Cast ultima Trina! -i screamed  
-TORI?!  
The monster fired a powerful dark beam and destroyed the ground where we were standing on, we fell into the void, i could feel myself falling, and then i hitted the ground and woke up.  
I fell from my bed, Trina was in my room, staring at me kinda worried.  
-Are you all right? -asked her  
-yeah -i said standing up-, why do you ask?  
-Well, you where yelling "Cast ultima Trina" over and over, What's ultima anyways?  
-I wish i knew, anyways, just forget it, i'll be fine, this is Sinjin's fault.  
-If you say so -said my sister and she left my room  
It was really Sinjin's fault, i mean i could never think of that, yesterday he was all day chasing me and talking random stuff of some videogame called Final Fantasy,  
he brought a Magazine (if you could call like that a 500 pages one) that has the complete information of all the games, because appearently this final fantasy thing  
has like 14 different games and all are completly different from each other.  
Sinjin was all day talking about, battles, magic, witches, swords and stuff like that, even thought i told him i didn't care about that game.  
i tried to ignore him, but for some reason Cat was really interested in that game so she asked Sinjin to lend her the magazine and she was reading all kinds of  
weird facts about the games, at the end of the day i couldn't take the swords and spells out of my head, actually i think that ultima thing was one of the spells  
Cat was repeating over and over like if she was trying to cast the spell for real.  
I tried to forget all final fantasy stuff along with the dream and got ready for school, Trina was kinda scared of my behavior, but i've explained everything and she understood.  
-And how could you dream about all that stuff? -asked Trina while we were in the car heading to hollywood arts  
-I don't know -i said-, i guess all the information that Cat was giggling over and over got stuck on my head.  
-well that's pretty crazy  
-You can say it again  
-So... you were fighting a faceless demon thing? -Asked Trina smiling  
-Stop it Trina  
Trina was asking me about my dream the whole trip to Hollywood arts, she was just making fun of me thought.  
-Good luck on your day my little warrior -she said after leaving towards her first class.  
I was a little upset at her but actually she was kinda funny telling me stuff like that.  
I was heading to my locker when i saw Cat and Jade, Cat was walking behind her with the magazine in her hands, reading all the things she read to me yesterday  
to Jade, who looked really annoyed.  
-And the crystal is supposed to give powers to the one who touches it...-was saying Cat  
-Look, Cat -said Jade really annoyed and making a great effort to hold herself-, i don't care about that videogame, just read that for yourself if you like that too much  
-Kay kay -said Cat a little sad-, hi Tori!  
-Hi Cat, i see you still have Sinjin's magazine  
-Oh, no -she said smiling-, i bought one for myself, this game's really amazing  
-yeah, you talked me about it yesterday, remember?  
-of course i do, but i didn't told you even the half  
-It's ok -i said a little nervous-, i understood enough  
-what do you mean? -asked her confused  
-I had a dream about that game because of all the things you told me yesterday  
-Can you tell me the dream please? -said her really excited, with those big eyes (like the puss on boots from shrek) looking at me, i couldn't deny anything when she saw me with those eyes  
-Fine but you have to promise me something -i said-, after i tell you my dream, you wont read that magazine for me anymore.  
-Kay kay -said her-, now tell me  
I told her all my dream, trying to remember it as better as i could, actually it was a pretty interesting dream now that i think it, i mean, not everyone can dream about that all days, but being honest,  
i hope i won't dream of that ever again.  
-And then i woke up when i fell down from my bed -i said finally, Cat was really concentrated looking at me.  
-Wow Tori -said her-, you're really lucky, i wish i could have a dream like that, i've been reading this magazine since yesterday and i didn't have an awesome dream like yours.  
-Keep reading, im sure, you'll get one soon, but remember, just read for you  
-kay kay  
She walked away still reading the magazine, she looked so cute being so excited with that fantasy stuff, i actually wanted to ask her what ultima was, but i was afraid she'll start talking like yesterday.  
-So you got rid of Cat too? -asked Jade behind me, i turned around, she was smiling for some reason-, Nice dream by the way  
-You were listeing it?  
-Yeah, i didn't like the part of me with the rabbit ears, but your idea to make up a dream to distract Cat is good, i should invent one just in case she starts reading for me again  
-I didn't invented it, i actually dreamed all that stuff, and it wasn't my fault that you had rabbit ears there  
-Yeah, yeah -said her walking away-, thanks for the idea Vega.  
I couldn't belive how everyone were more interested in my dream than myself, Trina was making fun of me, Jade thought it was fake but a good idea to distract Cat, and of course Cat was really interested on it,  
making me tell her everything i remembered about it.  
I got my stuff from my locker and again i tried to forget all that issue of the dream.  
Luckly for me, Cat kept her promise and she was reading silently for herself, so i had a very normal day without magic or weapons, now the problem was myself, i really wanted to know what ultima was, and why i was  
screaming Trina to cast it (even thought i was sure that the answer for my second question wont be on that magazine, maybe it was just part of the dream, and about ultima, it was just curiosity)  
By lunchtime i couldn't resist the curiosity, so i walked into Cat, who was eating a sandwich while reading the magazine, maybe i'll regret for this, but i cannot take it,  
i didn't knew why i was so curious about that single word.  
-Hey Cat -i said, she startled and dropped her last piece of sandwich  
-Oh, -said her-, hi Tori  
-Im sorry about your sandwich  
-It's ok, i wasn't hungry anymore, so, What brings you here?  
-Nothing, why should i have a reason to talk to you  
-Because im reading the magazine you don't want to know about -answered her smiling  
Cat sometimes was really honest about everything, but somehow she was always happy.  
-Ok, you're right, i have a question  
-About the dream? -said her to my surprise  
-How do you know that?  
-I don't know, i just guessed it, and what's the question?  
-Is there something in your magazine called "Ultima"?  
-Yes -said her looking throught the pages-, i've seen that word like a million times here  
-A million? -i said a little scared, she will start reading everything  
-Yep -said her-, but wait, you where saying it in your dream?  
-Yeah, but you know?, forget it -i said trying to escape from the upcoming reading.  
-you where asking to equip it, Cast it or defeat it? -she said ignoring me  
-i was asking to cast it, but Cat...  
-Then, the ultima you're refering is a powerful spell, the strongest of them all, even when it can damage all the enemies on field, it wont hurt the caster or its friends  
-what else is ultima -i asked, somehow i got interested on it  
-I thought you didn't wanted me to read for you anymore -said her, but she was obviously excited to keep reading  
-why not? -i said-, just tell me  
-Kay kay!, well ultima is a powerful weapon, or a really powerful monster  
-Like the one i fought in my dream?  
-How did it looked like? -she asked  
-Well, it was some kind of faceless demon or something like that, and it has a barrier that prevented all damage  
-Faceless... -said her and started to look all the pages-, is this the one?  
She showed me a picture of the demon battling 2 guys and a girl with a blue duster sweater that had a pair of white wings desing on the back.  
-Yes that's the demon  
-It's not a demon -said her smiling-, its Ultimecia, the sorceress of time, but here says nothing about a barrier protecting her  
-Okay... look Cat, thanks for explaining me that, but i really have to go, see you later  
-okay Tori -said her-, if you need anything else, just ask me  
I finally knew what was that ultima thing, so i haven't any doubt about that magazine, i just wanted to knew what was it and now i know, i hope not to have those dreams again,  
Then... Why do i keep thinking of that game?!  
-How was your day, my little warrior? -asked Trina when we were heading to our house  
-Pretty normal -i said ignoring her smile-, i know what ultima is, it's a magic spell that appears in final fantasy games, Cat told me  
-Okay... -said my sister staring at me-, i thought you didn't wanted to know anything about that game anymore, or to dream things like that  
-i don't  
-then Why would you ask Cat that stuff?  
-I wish i knew, Trina, i wish i knew...

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND IM SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE CRAZY, BY THE WAY IF THERE'S ANY FAN OF BOTH FINAL FANTASY AND VICTORIOUS LIKE ME, I WOULD APPRECIATE SOME HELP ON THIS PROJECT :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Crystal

**I HOPE YOU'RE LIKING THIS STORY SO FAR, SORRY IF I MAKE THE CHAPTERS TOO LONG AND SORRY IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SOME OF MY WRITING, STILL IMPROOVING MY ENGLISH WRITING.**

I spent the whole afternoon trying to forget all stuff that was wandering on my head the past hours.  
Luckly for me (or maybe not too luckly) i got a lot of homework from all my classes, so i didn't got any free time to think about final fantasy, and since Cat  
attends almost the same classes as me, she'll be as busy as me so she wont call me to read that magazine for me, i was thinking to ask Jade to "dissapear" that Magazine,  
but then i thought that Cat can always buy a new one, besides i don't like to ask Jade to do something for me, or she'll be remembering that every time she can to annoy me.  
I was about to finish an essay for Sikowitz about the theater when i listened my cellphone, i looked who was calling, It was Cat, for a second i thought not to answer  
because if she started reading for me i will have a really bad time finishing all the work i had left, but then i thought it'll be a little cruel so i picked up the call.  
-Hello?  
-Hi Tori! -said her beaming  
-Hi Cat  
-Are you done with all the homework? -she asks  
-Actually no, im about to finish Sikowitz's essay but i still have a lot of things to do  
-Oh, i have some work left to do too -she said  
-Then, Why are you calling me?  
-I wanted to ask you something  
-Im listening -i said a little worried, and hoping whatever Cat wanted to ask me has nothing to do with the magazine.  
-Well, my dad was watching the news and they said that someone donated a cute cristal to the museum, and i was wondering if you wanna go see it?, i've asked Jade but she said no  
-Oh -i said calming down-, sure, why not?  
-YAY! -said her beaming-, we'll go after school okay?, you can bring Trina if you want  
-Trina? -i said a little confused  
-What? -said my sister who was walking near of my room  
-Oh, nothing im talking on the phone with Cat, she wants you to come with us tomorrow to the museum -i told her, knowing that she would never go to the museum  
-is it to see that crystal they've talked about on the news? -asked her for my surprise-, i'll go, say Cat thanks on my part  
-Okay -i said regreting for inviting her-, Cat, Trina's going with us  
-That's amazing! -said her happier than ever-, then i'll see you tomorrow, i have a lot of home work, Bye!  
-Bye Cat.  
After that call i had to work faster to finish all my homework, it was almost midnight when i finally finished it, so i didn't even bothered to change my clothes and i went to sleep  
right away.  
Thankfully i was so tired that i didn't dreamed about nothing but a really weird song that i cannot describe, im sure that if i wasn't so tired i would dream about that game again, but  
after all that essays, scripts and drawings, my mind was completly exhausted.  
I woke up humming that song i've listened in my dreams, it was kinda Catchy but still unknown for me.  
-Hey Tori -said Trina while we were heading Hollywood arts-, You had another epic dream last night?  
-Why do you ask? -i said kinda worried, maybe i screamed while asleep again  
-Just wondering -said her-, it was kinda interesting to listen to your story  
-Oh, well i didn't dreamed anything but a song  
-Sing for me -said her  
-It's just a tune actually, i've been humming it since i got on the car  
-So -said Her-, that's why are you singing...  
-Can i ask you something?  
-Sure  
-Why are you so interested on my dreams?  
-They're funny to listen -said her-, sometimes i get bored while heading Hollywood arts, you know?  
-Any other reason?  
-No, why?  
-It's nothing  
At least i knew why Trina was so interested on my dreams, nothing important as i thought, i don't know why i feel that she's lying to me, but with Trina you never know, so i  
liked to think she's telling me the truth, and kept humming that song, Trina was waving her head as i was singing and moving her mouth like if she knew the rythm of the song.  
-Why did you wanted to come to the museum with Cat and me?  
-Well today you're asking a lot of stuff -said her-, i really want to see that crystal, it's really beautiful  
We arrived at School, Trina left to her Locker, not before reminding me that she'll go to the museum with me and Cat.  
And talking about Cat, i saw her walking behind Jade, who looked really really annoyed, one thing i saw (and i was grateful about it) was that Cat wasn't Carring the magazine anymore.  
-Come on Jade -was saying Cat-, please.  
-Cat -said Jade turned around-, for the last time, NO!  
-Pwease -said Cat with the big eyes  
-Don't do that! -said Jade  
-Do what?  
-You know i hate when you babytalk!  
-Pwease come to the museum with Tori, Trina and me  
-OKAY! -yelled Jade-, just leave me alone already  
-YAY! -said Cat and walked away, im a little happy that she didn't saw me  
Jade walked near to me  
-So she convinced you?  
-Shut up Vega -said her a little annoyed and walked away  
-Hey Jade  
-What do you want now? -said her turning around but not stopping  
-I wanted to ask you something  
-Do it quick -said her  
-Why were you so interested about my dream?  
-I wasn't interested -said her a little nervous and walked away, she looked kinda ashamed about the question, which is weird.  
I went to my locker to pick up the things i would use that day and walked to my first class.  
Cat were so excited all day, giggling for herself as always but i knew she was that exited for the visit to the museum we'll make today.  
She talked a lot with Jade during classes, and sometimes Cat turned around to see me.  
When the bell for the lunchtime rang, Cat jumped from her seat giggling "Yay!" and ran towards me, i was a little nervous for all the staring.  
-Hey Tori -she said smiling-, wont you ask me the question?  
-Question?  
-Yeah, the one you asked Jade this morning  
-Oh, that one -so that's why she was staring at me so much...-, Cat, you and i know that you're interested on my dream because of the final fantasy connections  
She giggled  
-And that's why i want to see the crystal -said her  
-For my dream?  
-No, for the final fantasy connections -answered her and took the magazine out of her backpack-, See? Crystals appear in almost every single final fantasy game.  
-Oh... i see  
-Don't worry -said her putting the magazine in her backpack again-, i won't read for you... so you said Trina will come with us?  
-Yeah, im really surprised, she hates museums  
-Well the crystal is really pretty  
-That's what she said... oh well, i think we'll have a good time.  
-Why would you think we wont? -Asked her confused  
-Well, you know, Trina it's kinda... annoying  
-She's a little weird -said Cat-, but she's your sister, you should love her you know?  
Again, Cat showed her ability of being honest and happy at the same time, she made me feel a little bad.  
We bought our lunch and walked towards a table, she took out the magazine again and started to read.  
I didn't know why i was so attracted to that Magazine, more than once i stared at some pages while Cat was reading, and when i realized that i turned away immediatly, a few  
times, i think Cat saw me because she giggled.  
I was staring at a picture of a person with rabbit ears and i remembered that Jade had rabbit ears on my dream, i was about to ask Cat about that, but someone screamed behind me  
and made me startle  
-Hey Girls! -it was Trina  
-Oh my god Trina! you scared me so bad!  
-Yeah, yeah -said her ignoring as always-, we're going to the museum after school, Right?  
-Of course -said Cat and closed the magazine, i felt both relieved and really curious at the same time  
-Ok, just asking to make sure -said Trina-, see ya later girls!  
She walked away like if nothing happened, and actually now that i think it, nothing happened, i was just getting curious about final fantasy again, and i didn't wanted to.  
Besides of that moment everything was pretty normal, and the classes lasted less than i expected.  
Cat, Jade and Me were waiting Trina, she'll take us to the museum, but as i expected she showed up 30 minutes late, Jade was seething, and Cat, well you must know by now: She was reading the magazine.  
-What took you so long?  
-Well, excuse me, im a really busy person -said my sister  
-Lets go already -said Jade almost excited, but then she shifted her tone to anger again-, i wanna finish this as fast as possible.  
The Car trip to the museum couldn't be more normal, Jade was kinda angry of being there, Cat put away the magazine and started to giggle random stuff about the crystal and Trina was humming the song  
that i was humming in the morning.  
We arrived to the museum faster than i thought  
-Okay -said Jade- let's get this over with  
We walked inside the museum, looking nothing on our way to the crystal, Cat was hopping around and making noises, Jade looked weird, like if she was angry but excited at the same time, and Trina wasn't  
paying attention at all.  
After a few seconds we arrived to the crystal, i was really impresed, i've never seen something like that:  
It was at least 6 feet tall, with 4 different colors (Blue, Red, Green and Yellow) glowing everywhere and it was really shiny , it looked like if it was a giant colorful light bulb  
-Oh my gosh! -said Cat beaming-, it's prettier than i thought!  
-I have to say this is incredible -said Jade as excited as Cat-, but too colorful for me  
Trina was speechles, her eyes were sparkling with the colors of the crystal.  
-I gotta say it, i've never seen something like this  
No one said nothing for a while, we were just staring at the sparkling beautiful crystal, i didn't knew how much time we were watching it.  
-Okay -said Jade snapping everyone out of their thoughts-, enough crystal, now let's go  
-But i haven't made my wish yet -said Cat  
-Your what? -asked Trina  
-My wish -said Cat-, according to the final fantasy magazine, a four colored Crystal contains the powers of wind, earth, water and fire so it can grant a wish to anyone who touches it  
-ho ho -said someone behind us-, so this cute girl knows how this crystal works...

**STILL LOOKING FOR MORE HELP INTO THIS PROJECT, FANS FROM BOTH FINAL FANTASY AND VICTORIOUS OUT THERE WHO WANTS TO HELP ARE WELCOME TO DO IT :), THANKS FOR READING SO FAR.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cat's Wish

**TO THE PEOPLE THAT MADE IT THIS FAR, THANKS A LOT.**  
**SINCE SOME CHARACTERS OF FINAL FANTASY ARE KINDA HARD TO DESCRIBE, I SUGGEST YOU TO GOOGLE THE NAME SO YOU KNOW WHO IM TALKING ABOUT (I WILL DESCRIBE THEM THE BEST THAT I CAN THOUGH)**

We turned around and we saw a really weird man:  
He looked like some sort of hatless Jester, He had blond hair tied back into a tight ponytail and has a  
really big Feather on it, her face and hands were covered with white makeup and he has red make up around the eyes.  
Also he was wearing red robes with gold linings.  
We didn't saw where he came from, it was almost like if he appeared all of sudden from nowhere  
-Who are you? -Asked Trina almost offensed by the outfit that the man was wearing  
-Oh, im sorry, Where are my manners?, The name's Kefka Palazzo, its a pleasure -said him making a really overacted bow.  
-You're evil -said Cat and walked towards Jade, standing behind her  
-What do you mean with evil? -asked the man acting like if he was confused  
-You're the bad guy -said Cat-, in this magazine  
-I don't know what are you talking about -said the man grinning  
-You're the main villian from Final Fantasy 6 -yelled Jade surprising everyone-, that's what she means!  
Jade suddenly realized what she said and got frozen  
-Hee hee -said the man smiling shadly-, it looks like the rude girl knows some stuff too.  
Both Trina and i were surprised that Jade knew about Final Fantasy, Cat actually giggled and smiled.  
-Yeah! -said Jade without looking at us, she was still protecting Cat-, i like Final Fantasy Games, OK?  
-And what's the deal?  
-Yeah, you can like whatever you want -said Trina-, even if it's a little weird  
-Jade -said Cat-, he's scaring me  
-Relax young laidies -said him-, im just wearing a costume, but lets get back to the wish issue  
-Yeah, i really doubt it'll work  
-Tori's right -said Trina-, this crystal's beautiful, but i don't think it'll make everyone's wishes come true  
-Oh it wont make EVERYONE'S wishes come true -said Kefka, or the man dressed like him -, it'll only grant the wish of the purest-hearted person on the city or town where the crystal is resting.  
-Me? -asked Cat finally coming from behind Jade  
-Exactly my dear -said the man-, all you have to do is touch it and close your eyes, then you make your wish  
I have to agree with the man, Cat was the purest, cutest and most innocent person i've ever met, but i really doubted that the crystal would grant a wish  
-Cat, you cannot touch the Crystal, you'll activate the alarms or something  
-It's not worth the risk -said Trina  
-Of course it is -said her-, how many times can you wish for something?  
-What would you wish for anyways? -said Jade  
Cat took out the magazine and stared at it  
-So you want the world to be like the book you have there? -asked Kefka  
-Cat, that's not possible  
-Of course it is! -said her-, the crystal can grant ANY wish.  
-Cat, let's go -said Jade-, i can let you play all the videogames if you want, you cannot change the entire world, it wont be fair for everyone who doesn't like it  
Cat stared at the magazine, Kefka was looking at us really annoyed and kinda angry, Cat hugged the magazine.  
-I guess you're right -said her a little sad-, it wont be fair for everyone else  
-You're the purest indeed -said Kefka in a weird tone-, but i don't know what your friends are afraid of, like they say, that story isn't true at all.  
-Let's go girls -said Cat a little depressed-, we'll come here another day, maybe  
-Cat, if you touch the crystal, you may activate the alarms on the museum, and we'll get in trouble  
-I know Tori -said her-, i had a lot of fun anyways  
-We can come tomorrow again if you want -i said trying to cheer her up  
-No, it's ok -answered her-, i saw the crystal, that's all that i wanted.  
-Don't be sad Cat -said Trina  
She didn't answered back, but she was about to start crying  
-Wait a minute -said Jade and walked towards a security guard, she said something to him and pointed at Cat, the guard just smiled.  
-Okay Cat -said Jade-, i've asked the guard to let you touch the crystal, he says you can do it really quick.  
-YAY! -said Cat beaming and hugged Jade-, Thank you so much!  
-So you'll make your wish now? -said Kefka  
-Yup -said Cat and walked towards the Crystal like if that was the most exciting moment of her whole life, and maybe it was.  
-Just think about it -said Kefka as excited as Cat-, the world being as beautiful and wild as the ones described on your book, the magic, the epic battles, you and your friends as the heroes of the Story...  
Kefka's voice was both creepy and convincing, Cat touched the crystal and closed her eyes giggling  
-And now say your wish out loud! -said Kefka with his hands up  
Cat giggled with her eyes closed, then she said:  
-I Wish the world was like the final fantasy videogames!  
Nothing happened as i Expected, the crystal was still shining as always, Cat has her eyes closed and was shaking in excitiment, Kefka was silently watching the scene  
-Well that was a little dramatic, wasn't it?  
-A lot i would say -said Trina smiling  
-Okay Cat -said Jade-, you've made your wish, now let's go  
-It didn't worked -said her a little dissapointed  
-Oh, don't be sad little girl -said Kefka with a creepy smile-, it did work, everything's going according to the plan!  
Kefka jumped while laughing like a Crazy and he was absorbed by the crystal, yes AB-SOR-BED!  
-What the...?  
Cat, Trina and Jade where as surprised as me at what just happened.  
-So he was... Real? -Asked Cat  
-That's not possible -said Jade-, How can a Videogame character be real?  
-Then how do you explain this? -asked Trina staring at the crystal  
-I cannot -said Jade  
Suddenly the crystal started glowing, and all the museum was covered with a really bright light, 4 spheres of light came out of it: a Red one, a Blue one, a Yellow one and a Green one.  
Each one flew towards us, The red one floated towards Jade.  
-Brave, Firece and Powerful -said a voice from inside the sphere-, the fire Cristal grants you it's blessing.  
The sphere got inside Jade.  
The Blue sphere flew towards Trina  
-Unpredictable and Changing -said the blue sphere to her (i know i sound like a Crazy saying that a sphere was talking)-, The water crystal grants you it's blessing -The sphere got inside her too  
The green sphere floated towards Cat, who giggled in excitement  
-Kind, Caring and Pure-Hearted -said the sphere-, the wind crystal grants you it's blessing.  
-Yay! -said Cat-, im Blessed! -the sphere floated around Cat hopping for a moment and then went inside her  
Finally the yellow sphere flew towards me, i was kinda scared and nervous.  
-Loyal, Strong and always working hard -said the sphere-, the earth crystal grants you it's blessing.  
When the sphere got inside me, i felt really peaceful and happy, it was a tickling warm sensation that dissapeared almost right away.  
The white light that covered the museum dissapeared, everything was back to normal, but the crystal was completly white instead of multi-colored.  
All of us were speechless, except for Cat who was hopping around and giggling and saying "Yay!" over and over.  
It looks like anyone else on the museum saw the light and the spheres, because everyone was acting normally, like if nothing happened, even the security guard was just standing there looking at  
Cat jumping and smiling, he didn't even saw that the crystal became completly white.  
-What on the earth just happened? -Said Trina at least?  
-I don't know  
-It's really obvious -said Cat-, My wish came true  
-Cat -said Jade-, you've wished the world to be like final fantasy games, and everything looks pretty much the same, i think it didn't worked  
-Of course it did -said her-, it'll just take a little time.  
-Cat, i wanna go home now, im a little freaked out and i need some rest  
-But my wish... -said Cat  
-It didn't worked sweetie -said Trina-, even thought all this stuff was wierd.  
-Just wait a little more -said Cat begging  
-Cat! -said Jade sounding pretty freaked out too-, i've convinced the guard to let you touch the crystal and we allowed you to make your wish, please, let's get out of here.  
-Kay kay -said her a little sad-, let's go  
We were walking towards the exit, and suddenly the crystal started glowing again, the white light it produced was really intense, Cat turned around happily  
-Yay! it's working -said Cat jumping and really excited  
The Crystal was shaking and then it shattered completly, a wave of white light covered everything, it was so strong that it took us down and made us faint...

**STILL LOOKING MORE HELP, I GOT SOME BUT EVERYONE'S WELCOME TO HELP I THEY WANT :), TO EVERYONE READING THANKS FOR GETTING THIS FAR ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Kefka's Plan

**I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THIS STORY WILL BE, IT DEPENDS ON HOW MUCH HELP I GET, BECAUSE LATELY IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS, SO IM SORRY IF I DON'T UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER DAILY (WHICH WAS MI IDEA) IN ORDER TO DO THAT I'LL NEED SOME MORE HELP.**  
**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS**

-It was just a dream -i said to myself-, i haven't even woke up, today i'll go with Cat to the museum to see the Crystal, after that i'll ask her to throw away the magazine  
i had enough with this 2 dreams.  
I fell kinda worn out, like if yesterday was a really heavy one, i slowly got up, it felt like if i fell from the bed again, but the carpet felt cold for some reason.  
I opened my eyes, but i wasn't in my room, i was in some sort of huge plain covered with grass, surrounded by mountains, little mounts and some caves in the far.  
-Oh, no... Could it be possible...?, That Cat's Wish...?  
There was no one there but the other 3 girls and me, they where still asleep, and the only thing that made me feel a little better (it wasn't so much but it made me feel better anyways)  
was that we were all wearing the same clothes, and not the weird ones from my first dream, and Jade hasn't rabbit ears.  
-Girls! Wake up! please!  
I moved them and they started to wake up.  
-What happened? -asked Trina holding her head-, wait, Where are we?  
-Where's the freaking museum?! -Asked Jade freaking out-, this is not possible... did Cat's wish...? came true...?  
Judging by the sparkling eyes and huge smile on Cat's face, it actually came true.  
-This... -said Cat happier than ever-, this is so beautiful!, Yay!  
-Cat! -said Jade angry-, Do you realize what have you done?!  
-I Made this world way more beautiful -said her looking around-, don't you like it?  
-NO! -said Jade-, Don't you see it? if this is like final fantasy, we are in danger, we're in the middle of nothing with no weapons or anything, and a monster could appear and attack us at any moment.  
-Uh... did you said monsters? -asked Trina scared  
-YES! -said Jade-, Monsters  
-At least you don't have rabbit ears -i said kinda ashamed  
-WELL THAT'S GREAT -said Jade really mad-, SINCE I DON'T HAVE RABBIT EARS, THE MONSTERS WON`T ATTACK US!  
-This is not good -said Trina  
-OH REALLY?! -said Jade  
-Oh really -said a known voice behind us, Kefka was floating like if he was sitting on a floating and invisible chair- WELCOME TO MY WORLD!  
-Your world? -Asked Trina-, i thougth it was Cat's dream world  
-It was -said Kefka-, but it'll be mine soon enough, well it'll be ours, but i need to unseal them  
-What the hell are you talking about? -said Jade  
-Well, you'll see -said him-, the world where i come from has been saved, so basically i need a new one to conquer, and now thanks to your little friend i will conquer this one, AND IT WONT BE ANYONE TO STOP US NOW, WAH HA HA HA!  
-why do you say "Us"?  
-Oh, i told you before -said Kefka-, i need to unseal them.  
-Who?  
-My Chaos Comrades -said him really excited-, my havoc helpers, THE SORCERESS OF TIME AND THE ONE WINGED ANGEL!  
-What? -said Cat scared  
-ARE YOU INSANE?! -screamed Jade, obviously Trina and i were really confused since we didn't know what he was talking about.  
-Of course i am -said him laughing-, didn't you realized it already?  
-I know this is not the moment but, Can you explain what he's saying?  
-Tori -said Cat like if she couldn't believe my question-, Don't you remember your dream?, The sorceress of time!, Ultimecia! the monster you fought on your dream!, the main enemy from final fantasy 8!  
-Can it be real? -asked Trina like if she knew what Cat was talking about  
-Well you have this Kefka guy here -said Jade worried-, need any other proofs?  
-And what's this one winged angel?  
-Sephiroth -Said Jade-, the main villian from final fantasy 7, he's really powerful and evil too.  
-But he's kinda good looking -said Cat  
-Cat! Focus! -said Jade-, he's evil!  
-Sorry -said Cat.  
-Are you done talking or you need another 5 minutes? -said Kefka kinda offensed  
-What if we keep talking? -asked Jade-, we're not going anywhere.  
-That's true -said him-, you're gonna die without a weapon, so i've decided i'm gonna kill you right now  
-WHAT!?  
-Why would you wanna stay alive anyways? -said Kefka-, You've fulfilled your task, Do you really want to suffer all the atrocities we'll make?, i wouldn't, so why don't you let me kill you right now?  
Cat walked towards Kefka and standed in front of us  
-I won't let you hurt them -said her with a voice that didn't sounded like hers, it was serious and almost angry.  
-And what would you do to stop me? -Taunted Kefka  
-I'll protect them -answered Cat  
-Protect them? -said him laughing like a Crazy-, How could you protect your friends from the great Kefka!  
-Try me -said Cat  
-How dare you to challenge me you little... -said Kefka screaming-, I hate you!, Let's see if you can protect your friends from this  
He put her right hand up, and an enormus fireball that looked like a sun appeared above it  
-FIRAGA! -Scramed Kefka and threw the fire ball at us, i couldn't think how Cat could ever thought to protect us, and i was kinda angry at him, that was the end for all of us and all for her silly wish.  
She was still looking at the fire ball, she smiled and put her hands up  
-REFLECT -screamed Cat suddenly, a wall of green light appeared in front of her and when the fire ball touched it, it turned around and headed towards Kefka at full speed, he barely avoided it.  
-So the little girl knows the spells -said Kefka impressed-, you really surprised me, but that's not enough, you cannot reflect my attacks forever!  
Kefka kept creating the fire balls and Cat kept reflecting them for at least 5 minutes.  
-Aren't you tired Yet? -said Kefka  
Cat looked really worn out, i really doubted she could reflect a fireball again, but that wasn't good at all.  
-Since you don't like my firaga spells, let's finish you off with a different one -said Kefka, this time he created a really big icicle and pointed it to Cat's chest-, NOW DIE, BLIZZAGA!  
The icicle flew at full speed towards Cat, she screamed "Reflect" but the wall of light didn't appeared this time.  
-Tori! -said Trina suddenly-, what was that spell you were screaming in your dream?!  
-I Don't remember! -i said i couldn't believe she was asking such things at that moment-, Ultima?  
Trina ran at full speed towards Cat and pushed her down  
-ULTIMA! -yelled Trina with her hands up and a desperate tone in her voice, a powerful greenish blue-colored blast was fired from Trinas hands  
-WHAT?! -said Kefka, the blast completly obliterated the icicle and hitted Kefka so strong that he fell down.  
Trina looked as worn out as Cat after doing that.  
-Wow Trina -said Jade-, how could you cast Ultima?  
-It was just a stupid idea i got -said her really tired-, why are you so impressed?  
-Stupid idea you say? -asked Jade  
-Ultima is the most powerful spell on final fantasy series -said Cat-, it can only be casted by really experienced black mages or at high levels.  
-Great idea Trina, but are you ok?, you look really bad now  
-I feel really tired Tori -said her  
-Maybe it was too much for you right now -said Jade-, like Cat said it's a really advanced spell.  
-THAT'S NOT FAIR -Screamed Kefka standing up in a tantrum-, I WAS FIGHTING WITH HER! I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU!, IM GONNA KILL YOU LITTLE MEDLING BRAT!, IM GONNA KILL YOU ALL!, BLIZZAGA!  
Four Icicles appeared again and they flew at full speed towards us, Cat tried to reflect them but she couldnt, and Trina wasn't able to stand up after using ultima.  
-GOOD BYE GIRLS! -said Kefka dancing madly.  
-Firaga -said a voice from the top of a near valley, the 4 icicles dissapeared, the person jumped in front of Cat and Trina.  
It was a young man with blonde, short spiked hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a dark blue high collar sleeveless shirt, black pants, gloves and boots. The first thing i saw was the sword he was carring, it was HUGE,  
it was like 5 or 6 feet long and at least 1 foot wide, however he was holding it with only one hand.  
-SON OF A SUBMARINER! -said Kefka really surprised and angry-, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
-Foiling your plans appearently -said the man, he has a deep and calm (yet kinda sad) voice  
-YOU THINK YOU'LL STOP ME BY SAVING THESE GIRLS? -Said Kefka Laughing-, THEY'VE FULFILLED THEIR PURPOSE, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE THEY CAN DO!  
-Well, they could stop your spells for a while and took you down -said him  
-YOU LITLLE... I HATE YOU... -said Kefka, it was so angry that he couldn't talk-, FINE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO! IT WON'T CHANGE A THING!, BUT REMEMBER THIS LITTLE GIRLS, THIS IS NOT THE LAST TIME YOU SEE KEFKA PALAZZO,  
AND THE NEXT TIME, THIS SPIKY BOY WON'T BE AROUND TO SAVE YOU, THE NEXT TIME I WON'T BE ALONE, I'LL UNSEAL THE SORCERESS OF TIME AND THE ONE WINGED ANGEL, THEN YOU'LL FEEL THE REAL TERROR, WE WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING  
AND YOU'LL ALL DIE SLOW AND PAINFULLY, YOU'LL ALL DIE!  
Kefka flew away laughing like always and dissapeared behind a pair of mountains.

**THANKS FOR READING, SOME HELP WANTED ON THIS, PLEASE :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Chocobo Journey

**THANKS TO MY FRIEND DIAMONDRYCE FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH SOME IDEAS FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS (STILL LOOKING FOR SOME MORE HELP THOUGHT), I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS SO FAR**

-Are you all right? -asked the man  
-Yeah, by the way thanks a lot, you've saved us.  
-Barely -said him kinda sad and turned around  
-But you did it -said Cat putting her hand on his shoulder-, you shouldn't be sad  
-Who's he? -asked Trina to Jade  
-He's Cloud Strife -answered Jade-, the hero from final fantasy 7  
-Why is he so worried about barely saving us?, i mean the important thing is that he did it, right?  
-He failed once -whispered Jade-, into saving someone.  
-He hasn't been the same -said Cat who walked towards us again-, since Aeris.  
-How's Aeris? -asked Trina-, his girlfriend?  
-Almost -said Jade-, but she...  
-I will be really grateful to you if you don't speak about her -said Him turning around and watching us-, now let's go, i have to take you to the camp before the night.  
-The camp? -asked Cat  
-You'll see it soon -said him climbing up the valley he came from-, wait here.  
He got inside a big cave it was at the top of the valley, and after a few seconds he came out riding an incredible black and golden motorcycle and holding 4 really weird animals:  
Gigantic yellowish-orange birds that looked like the fusion between a chicken and an ostrich with mounting chairs on its back.  
-Yay! -said Cat- Chocobos!  
-Chocowhat? -said Trina  
-Chocobos! -repeated Cat-, they are some kind of friendly creature who carries people around the plains, its like a horse but with feathers.  
-Wait, you want us to ride them?  
-Of course -said Cloud-, the monsters doesn't attack the chocobos since they produce a smell that the monsters hate, and they can run at really high speeds.  
-But it isn't dangerous to ride them? -asked Trina  
-Of course not -said Cat storking the beak of one of the animals-, they're really friendly and harmless.  
-Ok, i guess there's no problem then.  
Cloud helped us to ride the chocobos (i feel so weird of saying that word)  
-To start or stop running say "go" and "stop", and to turn around just say "right" or "left", the chocobo will understand -said Cloud-, just follow my motocycle  
-But you'll go faster than us!  
-don't underestimate them -said Cloud-, you'll be really surprised of how fast they can run.  
i putted my arms around the neck of the animal,  
-Hey Tori -said Cat whispering and giving me the magazine, i couldn't believe she still had it-, here, check page 350  
-For what?  
-So you know who Aeris is -said her with a really low voice.  
-Are you ready everyone? -asked Cloud turning on his motorcyle-, let's go!  
-Go! -i said at the same time as Cat, Jade and Trina  
The birds cried and started to run at an incredible speed following the motorcycle, it was almost as fast as a car, but with feather instead of leather sits.  
I looked for the page that Cat told me with one hand while holding myself to the chocobo with the other one, the page was almost completly covered by a really sad picture:  
A girl (that was appearently praying) being stabbed with a really long sword behind her stomach by a silver-haired man, she had her brown hair drawn back in a thick plait with a large pink ribbon  
and her emerald green eyes where wide open.  
under the picture it was a label: "Aeris being killed by Sephiroth".  
-So that's Aeris -i thought-, now i understand why he got like that  
-Sad isn't it? -screamed Jade from her chocobo  
-So that's why he got all weird when he almost fails to save us?  
-Yeah, it was a tought situation for him -said Jade-, he couldn't do anything to save her  
-And he thinks it's his fault that Aeris is dead -said Cat  
-What a shame -said Trina  
-Turn to the right now! -screamed Cloud from his motorcycle, and we barely did it.  
-And what happened after Aeris' death? -asked Trina  
-Cloud and his companions defeated Sephiroth -said Jade-, the man who killed Aeris and that tried to destroy all the planet.  
-Wait, Sephiroth? -i saw the Silver haired man behind Aeris-, so this is Sephiroth? -i said pointing his picture on the magazine  
-Yup -said Cat-, the one winged angel, the one that Kefka's trying to unseal.  
-Poor Cloud -said Trina-, if Kefka unseals him, it'll be even harder for him.  
After that little talk, Cloud started to give us a lot of instructions to turn our chocobos, i don't know if he listened us or if he had this camp thing really well hidden.  
Even at the speed of the animals (which was waaaaaay higher than i expected), the night caught us during the trip.  
-Wow -said Cat looking at the sky-, isn't it beautiful Tori?  
I saw the sky and it was nothing like the one i remembered: there was no clouds anywhere, it was almost completly covered with stars, and two enormous moons were in it, one was lavender colored, and the other one almost looked like made of pure gold.  
-Oh my gosh! it's so amazing!  
-I like that lavender moon -said Jade-, it reminds me halloween time somehow  
-Look at all those stars! -said Trina with her eyes sparkling-, i never seen something so beautiful before.  
We stared at the sky for a long while, luckly for us we kept traveling straight during all that time.  
-Start slowing down -said Cloud-, we're almost there.  
Cloud stopped near the entrance of a cave, we stopped our chocobos and we dismounted them and they ran away  
-Don't worry -said Cloud-, they'll come back  
He standed in front of the cave entrance and said "Dispel" the cave dissapeared and several Tents appeared instead of that, a woman was sitting down on a stone near the place where the cave was, it looked like if she was waiting for someone (most likely Cloud)  
She had long, straight and dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts that fold at the waist (where she has a pair of black leather gloves attached to her belt)  
and a short duster at the back extending to her heels.  
-Oh Cloud -said her hugging him-, what took you so long?  
-Kefka attacked them -answered Cloud  
-What? -said the girl-, how they survived?  
Cloud turned around with his right hand up said "wall" and some sort of mirror appeared, i supposed that the entrance of the cave appeared again behind it.  
-Did you had any trouble with Kefka? -asked Her again  
-I almost failed saving them -answered him  
The girl smiled, it looked like if she understood the situation  
-But you did it -said her putting her hand in the shoulder, just like Cat  
-I told him the same -jumped Cat smiling  
-See? -said the girl-, these girls are grateful that you saved them  
-Of course we are -said Trina-, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you  
-You did a great job -said Jade  
-Thank you for saving us  
-It was my job -said Him-, everyone's asleep?  
-Yes -said the girl smiling  
-You should do the same -said Cloud and went inside a Tent, the girl smiled sadly.  
-That was a little bit rude  
-Nah -said her looking the tent-, he's always like this, he pretends to be the tough guy, but the truth is that he's suffering pretty much all the time... Anyways, im glad you've made it here safe, my name is Tifa, Tifa Lockhart  
-i'm Tori Vega  
-Trina Vega -said my sister shaking Tifa's hand  
-I'm Jade West -said her looking at the tent were Cloud got inside kinda angry  
-And I'm Cat Valentine!, Hi! -giggled her.  
-welcome to our camp -said Tifa-, im glad you're all right and that you survived Kefka's attack  
-It was thanks to Cloud, we would never be able to fight Kefka for a long time, but Cat and Trina stopped him for a while  
-How? -asked Tifa  
-I used reflect agaist his magic attacks -said Cat-, and Trina used ultima to slow him down a little, that's when Cloud appeared and made Kekfa go away.  
-What?!, You used ultima? -asked Tifa to Trina-, but that's really advanced magic  
-Yeah -said Trina kinda ashamed-, it was just luck i guess.  
-Anyways -said her-, it's a little late now, we prepared a tent for you, go take some rest, tomorrow will be a really weird and hard day for you.  
-Even weirder and harder than today? -asked Jade  
Tifa smiled  
-Thanks Tifa, im really tired actually.  
-Yeah, me too -said Trina-, that ultima thing really tired me  
-And all my reflects too -said Cat  
-You'll be all right in the morning -said Tifa-, now go  
-Aren't you going to sleep?  
-Yeah i will -said her-, but i'll do it later, i love the night sky  
She sat down on the same stone she was sitting when we arrived, looking at the sky, we decided to not bother her anymore and we went to the only opened Tent.  
There was 4 little beds on it so we layed down, Jade and Trina fell asleep right away, but Cat and i were still awake  
-Hey Tori -said Cat whispering-, Do you think Tifa's all right?  
-I don't know, maybe she's acting like if she doesn't fell sad, just like Cloud  
-Maybe... -said Cat thinkful-, and, Are you scared?  
-Of course i am, actually this morning, i wanted this to be all a dream  
-And you still want that? -asked Cat  
-No, being honest, im liking all this world, and the magic spells and stuff, the only part i didn't liked was Kefka's attack, you were really brave out there, thanks Cat.  
-You're my friends -said her-, i couldn't let my friends die for my silly wish  
-It wasn't silly at all you know?  
Cat giggled  
-Well Tori -said her-, i'll go to sleep if you don't mind, im really tired  
-Ok, Sweet dreams Cat  
-Believe me Tori -said her-, i'm already having them, Good night.  
-Good night Cat.  
She fell asleep after a few minutes, i stayed awake a little longer i listened someone outside the Tent walking slowly and silently (Tifa i suppose), and i had a really weird and kinda funny thought:  
"Now that i'm in the world of spells, monsters and battles, would i dream about my old life in Hollywood arts?"

**IF YOU REACHED TO THIS PART, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY, MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON**


	6. Chapter 6: The Camp of Heroes

**THANKS TO MY FRIEND DIAMONDRYCE FOR GIVING ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE CHAPTERS, (STILL LOOKING FOR SOME MORE HELP )  
I HOPE YOU ARE LIKING THIS IF YOU REACHED THIS FAR**

I actually had a dream, or maybe it was a memory, of the day before we saw the crystal, i remembered how Cat was reading the magazine  
and how she startled when i talked to her,  
i remembered my other friends: Robbie, Andre and Beck, Sikowitz and even Sinjin. i never thought about them before,  
i don't know what happened to everyone after the crystal thing,  
and now i was a little worried for them, maybe they were teleported to another part of that huge world and some other heroe of final fantasy found them just like with us,  
i didn't even tried to figure out the other posibility.  
When i woke up i had a really weird feeling, like if instead of waking up, i just went to sleep and a new dream has started.  
It was still a little dark, like really early in the morning, As i supposed, Cat was already up, reading the magazine for the 100th time.  
-Hi Tori -said her whispering-, did you slept well?  
-Kinda. Cat, why are you reading that magazine again?, by now you should know every single detail of it.  
-I'm just wondering, who else is on this camp -answered her-, actually you should read it so you can understand all this world better.  
-I'm fine, maybe i'll be understanding it without reading  
-As you wish -said her  
-Uhm... Cat?  
-What is it Tori -said her looking at a page with a black chocobo  
-Do you happen to know what happened to everyone else?, you know, Robbie, Andre, Beck, our friends and family.  
-I wish i knew -said her closing the magazine-, im really worried about them, Jade was right, i should never make that wish, not everyone liked final fantasy as much as i  
-Hey, it's not your fault -i said trying to cheer her up-, i mean if i had a wish, i will make it no matter what  
-Really? -said her beaming  
-Yes, maybe that's why you're the purest, you thought a lot before making it, you thought on everyone else's happiness instead of yours  
Cat smiled, at least she was living her dream, a really childish or weird one, but her dream at the end, it wasn't too fair for the ones that doesn't like the games, but at least someone was happy.  
I didn't even bothered to talk about that again.  
I listened steps outside the tent, i was as curious as Cat so see who else was on the camp, even thought i didn't knew any character but Cloud and Tifa.  
And talking about Tifa, she came inside the tent, slowly and silently  
-Oh -said her whispering and looking at me and Cat-, i thought you all were still asleep, how was your night?  
-Mine was great -said Cat beaming-, but i woke up really early and i couldn't sleep again  
-Good -said Tifa smiling-, how about you Tori?  
-It was pretty weird i guess  
-You'll get used to it -said Tifa-, don't worry, now im really sorry with Jade and Trina, but the others asks me to wake them up  
-What for? -asked Cat  
-Cloud didn't told you? -asked Tifa surprised  
-Nope, he just said "you'll see it soon"  
Tifa smiled  
-Well, basically we brought you here to train you -said her  
-And by "we" -said Cat-, you mean...  
-You'll see it by yourself right now -said Tifa-, i just need to wake up Trina and Jade.  
-Be careful with Jade -said Cat-, she hates when you wake her up.  
-And Trina too  
-I'll be all right -said Tifa-, i won't even touch them, look "Esuna"  
A pale blue light covered both Jade and Trina and they woke up all of sudden like if they were showered with cold water.  
-What just happened? -asked Trina really surprised  
-Esuna -said Jade-, it can cure any altered state such as poison and sleep  
-Sleep is an altered state in this world? -asked Trina  
-Yeah -said Tifa-, but don't worry, i just did it because your friends told me you were dangerous if i woke up normally.  
-Why would you wake us up anyway? -asked Jade a little angry  
-They told me to wake you up -answered Tifa  
-Who? -asked Cat really anxious  
-Just follow me -said Tifa.  
We went outside the tent, Cloud was standing ther with another three girls, they where talking and they stopped when we came out of the tent.  
-So what's going on here?  
-We'll train you -said Cloud right away in a serious tone  
-Train us? -asked Trina-, for what?  
-So you can defend yourselves obviously -said him- let me introduce you all your teachers, this girl here is Yuna  
A young woman smiled at us, she was wearing a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress under a white sash that wrapped around her neck and over her chest, two separate Kimono-like sleeves and black boots.  
She had shoulder-lenght brunnete hair and she was wearing a beaded blue earring on her right ear, partially hidden by a lock of her hair, Her eyes were really interesting and beautiful: she has one blue eye  
but the other one was green.  
-Hello -said her with a sweet voice and making a little bow  
-She'll teach you white magic to you -said Cloud-, and she wants to make some tests on you too  
-What for? -asked Cat excited  
-Maybe one of you has the power to become a summoner -said her  
-A summoner? -asked Jade-, really?  
Yuna agreed smiling.  
-Well -said Cloud-, this other girl here's Rinoa, she'll help Yuna to teach you white magic.  
I knew that girl already, it was that girl with the blue sleeveless duster sweater i saw when Cat showed me the picture of Ultimecia.  
She had shoulder-length black hair with three caramel highlights on both sides of her face. Her eyes were dark brown but they had some sort of bright on them.  
-Hi! -said her beaming and waving her hand, it was like seeing a brunnete (and slighly older) Cat-, i hope we have some fun on this!  
Tifa smiled but Cloud seemed kinda ashamed.  
-And the last one -said Cloud-, It's Lulu, she'll teach you black magic.  
She was dressed in an low-cut fur-lined dark-grey-and-black dress that prominently displayed her ample cleavage, under her waist she had a lot of interlaced belts.  
Her hair was tied up in a knot at the top with long braids dangling from it. She was wearing a lot of accessories, like necklaces, rings and many ear piercings, as well as dark purple make up, and for  
some reason, she was holding a doll of some kind of pink cat with tiny purple bat wings and an some sort of wiry antenna with a ball of red fur on the top.  
For some obvious reasons, i felt like if she was the future version of Jade.  
-It's my pleasure -said her with a mystical and somehow tought voice, she looked kinda intimidating and even a little mean.  
-Cloud and i will teach you too -said Tifa-, i'll teach you melee combat and Cloud will teach you the combat using weapons.  
-Wait, you'll teach us how to fight so we can defend ourselves from the monsters, right?  
-Exactly -said Cloud  
-Any other reasons?  
-You'll have to fight Kefka -answered him-, and if he unseals Sephiroth and Ultimecia, you'll have to fight the too  
-Are you insane?! -asked Jade-, how could you think we would be able to fight them?!  
-And why don't you fight them with us? -asked Cat  
-Our time passed already -said Yuna-, we cannot stay too much on this world, and since this is your world, you're the only ones how can save it.  
-We'll teach you all you need to fight them -said Lulu-, If you trust on yourselves, you'll have no problem into defeating them  
-It was easy for you to protect your world? -asked Trina a little scared  
-Of course it wasn't -said Rinoa-, but thanks to the teamwork and friendship, we managed to conquer the evil that was menacing our worlds, you 4 are friends,  
as long as you work together, you'll be able to win.  
-So basically you want us to fight the 3 most powerful final bosses from final fantasy?! -asked Jade  
-Is there a way to make this world normal again? -asked Cat  
-There is a way -said Tifa-, but you'll need to get the crystal back  
-And where is it? -asked Trina  
-Kefka has it -said Cloud-, but it wont work for him, you know, you need to be pure hearted to make it work.  
-So basically we'll have to fight anyways  
We looked at each other, that was just insane, we were normal girls, we didn't knew how to weild a sword or whichever weapon they'll give us, but there was no choice  
-Are you ready? -asked Tifa-, we won't force you if you don't want to.  
-I will do the training -said Trina surprising us-, I must protect this world until we get the crystal back  
-Me too! -said Cat beaming  
-I guess i'll do it too  
Jade was looking at us kinda surprised.  
-Come on Jade -said Trina, i`ve never saw her acting like that, she was kinda inspired or being brave somehow-, you know more about final fantasy than me and Tori, you should be better than us, what are you afraid of?  
-A lot of things, to die while trying it, or loosing any of you -said Jade-, but let's do it  
-Well then -said Cloud-, you'll start with the basic figthing traning without weapons today, so Tifa, they're all yours.  
-Ok girls -said Tifa putting her leather gloves on-, let us begin, follow me  
We walked towards Tifa who took us to a near plain.  
-Hey Jade  
-What? -said her  
-I never thought you cared about us  
-Well i'm not that cruel you know? -answered her  
-Thank you  
-For what? -asked her really confused  
-You haven't being mean with me since we arrived here.  
-Let's train already -said her blushing.  
I was really confused about all this, for one side, i was really scared of what would happen to us when we fight Kefka and the others, but by the other side, this world was changing Trina and Jade in a very possitive way,  
besides Cat was really happy and excited, but now that i think about it, Cat is always like that

**THANKS FOR READING AND MAKING IT SO FAR ON THIS CRAZY STORY :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Tifa's Training

**DUE TO THE LACK OF IDEAS AND HELP ON THIS PROJECT, I'LL TAKE SOME TIME TO UPLOAD CHAPTERS, MAYBE ONE EACH 2 OR 3 DAYS, OR EVEN A LONGER TIME, IT DEPENDS IF I GET HELP OR IF I GET CREATIVE, SORRY**

-Okay Girls -said Tifa-, let us begin, i suppose you don't know anything about fighting, but maybe im wrong  
-You are -said Trina-, i've studied Karate.  
-Oh -said Tifa-, well, let me see how good you are  
-You want me to fight you? -asked Trina  
-Yes -said Tifa on a battle pose-, don't hold yourself, i'll be all right  
-You shouldn't do that -said Cat  
-I don't want to do it actually -said Trina walking back  
-Come on -said Tifa-, i won't counterattack you  
-Okay -said Trina-, here i go  
Trina walked towards Tifa who was still on battle pose  
-If Trina can actually land a hit, i'll be really impressed -said Jade.  
Trina ran towards Tifa and kicked her, Tifa avoided it with any problems.  
I never saw Trina fighting for real, she was really amazing, i never thought she could move that fast, she was kicking and punching like she never did, but Tifa was waaaaaaay better than her, she was evading every  
single hit from Trina no matter how much she moved.  
Trina stopped for a second and made a spin kick, Tifa couldn't dodge it but she blocked it with both arms, but it was so strong that she got moved a few inches on the ground before stopping the kick completly.  
-Wow -said Cat-, Trina's amazing  
-More than i thought -said Jade  
-I never thought she was that good  
-Well, thank you -said Trina worn out  
Tifa looked at her really impressed and smiling, but she wasn't worn out at all.  
-Oh my god Trina -said her-, you're a really good fighter  
-i only kicked you once -said Trina-, and you covered it  
-You know how hard is that? -asked Jade-, Tifa is one of the greatest melee combatants from all final fantasies  
-Stop it Jade -said Tifa-, you're making me blush  
-You did a great work Trina, im proud of you.  
-Hey Tifa -said Cat-, where's everyone else?  
-They are making sure no one found our hideout -said Tifa-, they're patroling around and getting rid of the monsters too  
-So the monsters can enter here? -asked Trina kinda scared  
-Don't worry -Said Tifa-, if any monster comes inside i can handle it  
-You're saying that if a dragon comes in -asked Jade-, you'll take care of it?  
-I'm pretty sure there's no dragons around here but i think i'll have no problems, -said Tifa-, i have some materia with me  
-What's a materia?  
-Energy of the planet solidified as a crystal sphere -said her and took one from her pocket, it was a little bright green crystal ball-, it contains the power of the ancients and lets you cast magic spells,  
Enhance your strenght, speed or resistance, and even summon creatures.  
-So you won because of the materia? -asked Trina  
-No -answered Trina-, i only have magic materia with me, Cloud has all the enhancer materias right now  
-And why do you need materia to cast magic?, why don't you just cast the spells?  
-Not everyone can cast magic naturally -said Tifa-, actually from all of us, only Yuna and Lulu can cast magic naturally, Rinoa needs to draw it from the enemies and store it and Cloud and i use the materias.  
-Cat and Trina used magic already -said Jade-, but i don't know if i can  
-Me neither  
-You'll see it tomorrow, the magic is not my speciallity, but anyways -said Tifa clapping-, let's start with this already.  
The training was way harder than i expected, Tifa made us learn a lot of offensive and defensive movements, and all sorts of punches, kicks and unbelievable ways to avoid almost everything.  
As i supposed, Jade didn't had any problem to learn them and it wasn't that hard to me to learn the moves either. Obviously Trina was the best of us  
for the first time, and Cat... well, she learned the moves, but she was a little weak when using the offensive ones, but it was really awesome with the defensive ones as well as avoiding, how do i know that?  
Tifa made us "fight" to each other, Cat fought agaist me and Trina fought with Jade, i won agaist Cat who avoided almost all my hits, but fell down with one (she hitted me a pair of times but her punches were pretty weak),  
and surprisingly, Jade and Trina tied on their fight, but Jade had a really hard time and she barely made it.  
When we finished our training it was almost 4pm (luckly my watch didn't dissapear when the world changed), everyone was really tired.  
-Good work girls -said Tifa sitting on the ground-, you've learned pretty fast, specially you Trina  
-Well i have some adventage -said her-, i knew some karate before this training so, you know.  
-Yeah -said Tifa-, i know, well, Tori, Cat and Jade, i cannot teach you anything else, but Trina, i want you to learn my ultimate limit break  
-Limit Break? -asked her as confused as me, Jade and Cat were kinda impressed.  
-Let me explain you -said Trina-, there's a hidden power inside of everyone that wont appear unless you are in real danger and it can be relased just in that moment.  
-Like the ultima spell i made? -asked Trina  
-Exactly -said Tifa-, you casted the most powerful spell because that hidden power, but since you didn't knew about the limit breaks before, you unleashed your energy as the first thing you could think of.  
-So my reflect spells were like a limit break? -asked Cat  
-I don't think so -said Tifa-, you've made more than one, normally the limit break can be used once every often, not as fast as you did.  
-And you can change your limit break form? -asked Jade  
-You can focus it to adapt it to your best fighting attitude -answered Tifa-, i'm, like you said, "one of the best melee combatants of final fantasy", so i focus the power of my limit breaks into my punches and kicks.  
-And which limit break do you want to teach to Trina? -asked Cat  
-Final Heaven -answered Trina-, there's no need of any other since her skills are really good, the final heaven would make a perfect Limit break for her.  
-Isn't that too much for her? -asked Jade  
-I'm pretty sure it isn't -said Tifa smiling-, come with me.  
We walked towards a pair of big rocks in the far, they were shining with a white light.  
-These rocks were enchanted by Yuna -explained Tifa-, they had a continuous Rearise spell, which make them to repair itselfs over and over, that way we can train inside the protective field without hurting ourselves too much with  
powerful things like limit breaks, slashes with swords and all kinds of black magic.  
Tifa fired a blast of fire, destroying one stone completly, but it repaired itself right away.  
-Amazing  
-Yup -said Tifa-, ok Trina just watch this closely  
She closed her eyes while concentrating really hard, an orange wave of energy came out from her feet and she opened her eyes, raised her right fist on the air which began charging energy, it was really powerful cuz it was making the ground shake  
then she ran towards the stone and punched it.  
At first nothing happened, but after a few seconds, the stone exploded with a greenish blue light, the wave of energy that came out after this was strong enough to take us down.  
-Wow -said Jade with her eyes wide open-, i wonder what would happen if you do that to a living thing, would it explode like this and cover everything with blood?  
-Ew! -said Cat-, That's mean and disgusting  
-I know! -said Jade still impressed  
-In this world the enemies just fade away and dissapear -said Tifa-, you know it already.  
Jade didn't answered  
-Are you sure you can do this Trina?  
-I don't know to be honest Tori -answered her.  
-It's pretty simple -said Tifa-, you just have to feel like if you where in danger and then think you'll cast ultima, but concentrate all the energy on your right hand, Got it?  
-I think so -said Trina and walked towards the stone, then she closed her eyes  
-Ok -said Tifa walking around Tifa-, i know you don't like it, but remember the moment when you saw the Blizzaga spell from Kefka heading towards Cat, remember how did you felt, seeing her so defenseless,  
now think about Kefka, think that the rock is Kefka, and unleash the power.  
Tifa walked away, Trina was trembling, she was really concentrated, and after a few seconds the same wave of orange energy appeared, Tifa smiled while Trina was running towards the rock screaming, then she  
punched the rock, which exploded again and fired a powerful wave of energy towards us, we almost fell down again, (we didn't fell because this time we knew what was going to happen)  
-Excellent -said Tifa smiling-, you did it on your first try, im really impressed  
-Well, thank you -said Trina a little ashamed-, it wasn't easy thought, right now im really tired.  
-It's normal -said Tifa-, it was your first time, you'll get used to it, you just need to keep doing it, you'll eventually do it without getting tired  
-But not today -said Trina-, right now im worn out  
-I can fix that -said her taking out a maretia from her pocket and putting it inside her forearm (how did she do that i don't know)-, Cura -said Tifa pointing Trina and a wave of white light came out of the palm of her hand and covered Trina,  
how standed up right away.  
After that we just kept watching Trina using final heaven over and over, she started to make it more times in a row, her highest row was 10 without getting cured.  
-I think it's enough -said Tifa at night-, you've mastered final heaven and all you girls are masters of melee combat  
-Not like Trina -said Cat  
-You'll be better into something too -said Tifa-, don't worry  
Tifa cured Trina for the last time and sent us to our tent.  
-What a day, huh?  
-It was great -said Cat-, i never thought i could learn to fight like this  
-I wonder who'll train us tomorrow -Said Trina  
-I don't know, maybe Cloud  
-Hey Trina -said Jade suddenly-, nice work, i never thought you were so amazing at fighting  
Everyone was speechleess, Jade... praising Trina? that was really hard to believe.  
-Tha... thank you -said Trina as surprised as everyone- that means a lot comming from you  
-I know -said Jade-, but don't get overconfident, i'll be the best into something too  
-Me too! -said Cat  
-Maybe i'll do too  
-Not maybe Tori -said Trina-, you'll be the best on some of the trainings.  
I couldn't believe anything that happened today, it was like a really crazy and loooong dream, but i was liking it to be honest, after the little talk, we went to sleep, and i was really excited to see what was our next training going to be...

**IM SORRY IF YOU WERE READING THIS AND YOU WERE LIKING IT, I'LL DO MY BEST TO KEEP THIS UP, IF I GET HELP IT WON'T BE NECESSARY TO TAKE THAT MUCH TIME, SO I HOPE SOMEONE HELPS ME ON THIS, THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Lulu's Lesson

I slept pretty fine last night, i don't know if it was because of the tiredness or because i was getting used to thist crazy world.  
In the morning i woke up all of sudden, i felt like i had the need to do it and i couldn't help it, i knew that someone used Esuna on me, and i supposed, everyone else woke up too.  
Cloud was standing in the middle of the tent, looking at us.  
-Stand up -said him-, you have a lot to do  
-You're gonna train us today? -asked Cat beaming  
-No -said Him-, i cannot train you because i need to know your speciality first, Trina wont need a weapon after her performance yesterday, i just was asked to wake you up.  
-So who's gonna train us now? -asked Jade  
-Lulu -said Cloud  
-That shady girl? is she mean?  
Cloud didn't answered but he smiled for some reason  
-She kinda reminds me of a friend of mine -said him-, now please go train.  
We went out of the tent, that girl was waiting for us, still holding that cat-like doll.  
-Good morning -said her with that mysterious voice-, as you may know, my name is Lulu, i'm going to train you on the ancient art of Black magic, so you can cast all kind of powerful spells,  
but first of all, i need to know if you can cast magic naturally or if you'll need either materia or drawing the magic from another source, as i understand, two of you already used magic.  
-Yes -said Cat-, it was me and Trina  
-The girl who managed to do the Final Heaven? -asked Lulu  
-Ye...yeah -said Trina  
-Which spells did you used? -asked Lulu  
-I casted reflect and Trina used Ultima -said Cat, i don't Know how Cat was so confident in front of Lulu, she was kinda intimidating but Cat didn't cared at all  
-I must say you are a fine warrior -said Lulu to Trina-, you managed to master a powerful limit break and to cast the most powerful spell of the black magic  
-Tha...thank you -said Trina looking at Lulu who smiled  
-You shouldn't be affraid of my appearence -said Her-, i'm not mean or scary at all, you know?, but anyways, lets see if the other girls can cast magic without any external help.  
-How are we going to do that?  
-Well, Tori -answered her-, i will tell you the name of a spell and you should cast it, it's not to hard, you just have to think into the spell, for example fire, if you can think into fire you'll be able to cast it easily.  
-So we just have to think about the thing we are casting and it'll be real? -asked Jade  
-More or less -said Lulu-, there are several spells you cannot think about, for example if i say gravity, what would you think of?  
I couldn't think into anything and i was wondering how the spell was, or how it worked actually.  
-Okay then -said Lulu-, please try to cast Fire, the most basic spell, just concentrate, think about fire and then you just say the name of the spell out loud  
We walked towards the rocks that Trina used to train yesterday, i thought into fire, but i didn't thought it'll work.  
-Don't doubt, you have to think you'll make it -said Lulu like if she was reading my mind, and maybe she was, that wont surprise me after all what happened already.  
I convinced myself that fire will actually come out of my hands and i pointed to a stone  
-Fire! -i screamed and i felt a warm sensation that traveled from my head and throught my arm, and, from my extended hand, a little ball of fire came out, it hitted the stone making a hole on it before the stone regenerated itself again.  
-Nice -said Lulu-, you're a natural caster  
-Fire! -screamed Jade a second after that, instead of the little ball of fire i've made she made some kind of flamethrower with her hand and melted the stone  
-Oh god! -said Lulu-, that was your regular fire?  
-I guess -said Jade a little confused-, i've never used magic before.  
-Well you must be a natural black mage -said Lulu-, i've never seen such a powerful Fire spell in a long time.  
-Who casted it? -asked Cat  
-Me -answered Lulu-, but don't get me wrong, im not trying to make you think im the best out there.  
-Who's the best then?  
-I don't know -said Lulu-, no one's an expert in all spells, someone has problems with an specific spell sometimes.  
-Do you have any problems with any spell? -asked Cat  
-I don't know -said Lulu-, i can cast all spells correctly, but i don't like the ice-based ones too much i guess, but that's not important now, we must train you as fast as we can.  
-So now that we know everyone can naturally cast spells, what's next?  
-You have to try to cast the 3 most basic spells: Fire, Thunder and Blizzard, these spells can be powered up by adding different endings to the words, there are levels on the spells: the basic level, which is the normal word,  
the 2nd level which adds the "RA" ending to the word, the 3rd one adds the ending "GA", and the final one which changes the word completly.  
Let's take fire for example, the basic level is just fire, the 2nd one would be Fira, the 3rd one Firaga, and the last level of fire it's Flare, the last one for Blizzard is Freeze and the last one of thunder is Shock.  
-So basically it's the same spell with different endings on the words? -asked Cat  
-Yes -said Lulu-, but obviously the higher the level the more powerful the spell is, but harder to cast too.  
-So basically we just have to learn fire, thunder and blizzard and the other spells are just more powerful versions of them? -asked Trina  
-Mostly -said Lulu-, but there's a few spells that aren't into the chain of those, some defensive spells and the most powerful ones.  
-Which ones? -asked Cat  
-You'll see it soon -said Lulu smiling-, now let's practice the basics please.  
We started making the Fire spell, Jade's spell was way more powerful, but Trina, Cat and i were in the same level of power, after the fire one, we started with blizzard, again Jade's Icicle was more powerful than our ice balls, and with  
thunder, Jade destroyed the rock again.  
It looked like Jade speciality was the black magic, she mastered the "RA" and "GA" spells quicker than us, and the Firaga she made was even bigger than Kefka's ones.  
After those chains of spells, we learned some defensive ones, like Poison and Fog (we had to use them agaist some little lizards on the camp) the first one obviously poisoned the foe and the second one made them blind.  
After that we learend Bio, which was like an offensive version of poison, both causing damage and poison the enemy (Lulu told us that we shouldn't trust too much on the defensive spells because the weren't effective sometimes)  
We learned Flood, which was a powerful water spell, Drain, which stole the health of the enemy and cured us a little, Break which turned the enemy into stone, and Quake (the name is pretty obvious)  
-Im really impressed -said Lulu-, you've learned the spells really fast and easily. Jade, you are a natural black mage, your spells are more powerful than i expected.  
-Thank you -said her a little proud  
-Okay then, there's only 2 spells i can teach you now, these are the most powerful and hardest of them all, Meteo and Ultima.  
-You think we are ready for them? -asked Cat  
-I'm sure you're ready since i saw you casting fire -said Lulu-, it wont take too much effort after all the spells you've done so far.  
-And how does them work? we have to imagine the things?  
-Actually it wont help this time -said Lulu-, you need to concentrate really hard, this time you need to think into power, a power strong enough to easily defeat your enemies, a power that should be able to acomplish anything you want,  
now think that what you want is to save everything you love, and unleash the power screaming the name of any spell.  
I closed my eyes and thought of all the people i loved, I thought on everyone who dissapeared after the wish, i thought of Cat, Trina and even Jade, i fell a power running all over my body, it was so strong that i felt like if i was floating.  
-Ultima! -i screamed along with Trina, 2 powerful greenish-blue beams came out from the palm of our hands and completly destroyed 2 rocks, which didn't reappeared, i barely could keep my hand straight, the beam was really intense and powerful.  
-Meteo -screamed both Cat and Jade, a rain of large fire stones landed on the stones left, i supposed that the biggest meteors were from Jade since they lasted a lot longer that the smaller (yet pretty big) ones.  
-So you've chosen -said Lulu looking at us really surprised-, Two ultima Casters and two meteo casters, what a good balance  
-what do you mean?  
-You can only cast one of the two ultimate spells -said Her-, once you casted one, the other one gets completly nullified, not even Jade, who has prooven as the best black mage of you 4 can do it, not even myself can do that, i just cast ultima.  
-Why does the spells nullify each other? -asked Jade  
-There must be a balance into everything you do -said Lulu calmly-, if you have to much power inside you it'll consume you easily.  
-And there's any difference between the spells besides it's form -asked Trina-, is one more powerful than other?  
-They're equally powerful and devastating -answered her-, no one is more powerful than the other, they counter each other, so you're really balanced.  
-This has been my favorite training so far -said Jade  
-Obviously -said Cat kinda sad-, you were better than us.  
-Now that you mention it -said Lulu-, Jade, you'll be able to use my Limit break, continuous magic, once you're in danger, your spells would become even more powerful and you'll be able to cast them without stopping to think  
Jade agreed smiling and Lulu told us we've learned everything we needed so she gave us the rest of the day so we could either practice or rest, Jade kept casting all the spells she learned with a single last rock that survived out training, Cloud, Tifa, Yuna and Rinoa arrived a while  
after Jade casted Blizzaga for the 3rd time.  
-Hey girls -said Rinoa walking towards us while Tifa and Cloud went to each ones tent-, how was your training today?  
-For Jade excellent -said Cat-, for us pretty normal  
-Hey -said Rinoa-, don't be sad, you will be better than your friends into something  
-How did you know i was sad because of that? -asked Cat kinda surprised and ashamed  
-Two of your friends are better than you -said Rinoa-, one into melee combat and the other one on black magic and one of them doesn't know about final fantasy, you are sad, why would it be?! -said her pretending being confused  
Cat smiled.  
-Im sure you'll be the best on white magic -said Rinoa-, You've casted Reflect already so you're better than them so far  
-Really?! -asked Cat beaming-, Yay!  
Rinoa smiled, a quake spell shaked the camp, Jade wasn't done yet.  
-That girl's really powerful huh? -asked Rinoa to me  
-Yes she is, she used to be really mean sometimes, but here it looks like she's changing her attitude for good  
-That's great -said Rinoa smiling-, it's never late for a good change  
-Are you going to train us tomorrow?  
-Yes, along with Yuna  
-You'll teach us white magic right? -asked Trina  
-Yup -said Rinoa-, along with Yuna, and talking about tomorrow i think it'll be better if you go to sleep already  
-Kay kay -said Cat excited  
-Hey Jade -screamed Rinoa-, you need to go to sleep now, you have to save some energy for your training tomorrow  
Jade Casted a last Flood spell before walk towards us, she looked a little tired of casting all that spells, but they were so many anyways.  
She was the first one to fall asleep, Trina, Cat and i stayed awake a while, wondering how the white magic was going to be.  
-White magic is more defensive -was saying Cat while reading the magazine-, it's focused on curing or weaken enemies attacks or even nullify them completly  
-Is there any offensive attacks? -asked Trina  
-Only 2 -said Cat looking at the list with a little fire ball on her hand-, Holy and Tornado.  
-Then it'll be boring for Jade, she'll be bored of curing and holding back  
-I know she will -said Trina-, now lets sleep already.  
-Kay kay -said Cat making the little fireball dissapear  
-Tomorrow it'll be Cat's Day  
-What do yo mean Tori -asked Trina  
-She'll be better than us in white magic  
-You think so? -asked Cat beaming-, Rinoa told me that too  
-Well you've already casted that reflect thing, you have experience already.  
Cat giggled and said that we must sleep because she couldn't wait until tomorrow, so we went to sleep.

**IF YOU'VE MADE IT SO FAR, THANKS FOR READING :), I'LL KEEP THIS UP FOR A LONG WHILE :P**


	9. Chapter 9: The Summoner

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S READING THIS, IM WORKING AS FAST AS I CAN, I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS SO FAR :)**

I woke up in the morning before anyone could woke us up, and, surprisingly for me, Trina was already awake too, Jade and Cat were still asleep.  
-Good morning Tori -said Trina-, how was your night?  
-Pretty good actually, how about yours?  
-The same -said Her-, i slept pretty fine.  
-Good, and... why did you woke up so early?  
-What do you mean? -asked Trina  
-Yeah, i thought you hated waking up early  
-I did -said her-, but here i cannot afford to wake up late, something can happen anytime.  
I never thought of that but Trina was right, i was actually surpsrised that nobody attacked us so far, i mean, like Jade said, there was monsters swarming around  
and it was Kefka too, we haven't heared anything from him since the day he attacked us, it was unbelievable nothing bad happened yet.  
While i was thinking on that Jade and Cat woke up, They were talking about the training for today, as Trina predicted, Jade was kinda upset because she knew white magic was focused on the deffense instead of the attack.  
Jade was complaining (for the first time since Cat's wish) when Yuna and Rinoa entered on the Tent.  
-Up! up! -said Rinoa Clapping-, we must... Oh you're awake already  
-Lukcly for you -said Jade-, i hate when they wake me up like that.  
-Rinoa -said Yuna kinda ashamed-, we were supposed to wake them up with Esuna, Remember?  
-Oh yeah -said her hitting her forehead-, i'm sorry, im just excited  
-Me too! -jumped Cat  
-Really?! -asked Rinoa as happy as Cat-, then what are we waiting for?!  
-Yay! -said Cat- Let's go!  
Both girls ran out of the tent leaving us really confused, Yuna was smiling.  
-Okay... -said Jade  
-Now that's cheerfulness -said Trina-, i've never saw someone as cheerful as Cat before  
-They are really energic, aren't they?  
-Indeed -said Yuna-, but they're right, we must train now, so please follow me.  
We walked outside the tent, Cat and Rinoa were throwing waves of white light to each other and giggling "Cure" over and over, it was like seeing Cat and her brunette twin sister playing.  
-I think we shouldn't disturb them -said Yuna smiling at Cat and Rinoa-, they'll be alright, i will teach you the white magic, which is based on curing, protecting, weaken or nullify enemies attacks, there's just 2 offensive  
white magic spells, but you shouldn't underestimate them, they could be really powerful and devastating if you cast them correctly.  
I will teach you the most usefull spells: Cure and it's chain, Wall, Reflect, Esuna, Arise, Rearise and the two offensive white spells: Tornado and Holy  
-Wow -said Trina-, that's less than i expected  
-Well -said Yuna-, with the chain of Cure you'll be able to recover all damage taken, with Esuna you'll be able to cure any altered status, Reflect as you may know, nullifies most of the spells and deflects them to the caster  
Wall increases your fisical and magical defense, Arise will recover all your health in case you fall and Rearise prevents falling for a while  
-By falling you mean...  
-Don't worry -said Yuna-, i mean being knocked out, it's really hard to actually die in this world as long as one of you is still standing  
-i have a question, if reflect deflects magic, Why do we have to learn wall? -asked Trina.  
-Not all the spells can be reflected -said Yuna-, some of them just can be weakened or even nullified if your wall spell is strong enough  
-Can we learn Tornado and Holy first? -asked Jade  
-I know you don't like being so deffensive -said Yuna-, but i think you'll need to understand the white magic essence before casting the offensive spells.  
-And what would be that "Essence"? -asked Jade a little angry  
-The white magic is the counterpart of the black one obviously -answered Yuna-, meanwhile in the black magic you need to think into power to defeat your enemy, in the white magic you need to think into the strenght you need to protect those you love from your enemy.  
-The complete opposite from black one -said Trina-, this may be a little difficult for you Jade  
-Shut up Trina -said Jade but it seemed that she agreed with her.  
-Then let's begin -said Yuna making a weird staff appear in her hands: it was blue with a big orange and pink Bird-like design on the top.  
-What's that?  
-This is the Nirvana -answered her-, the most powerful staff for a white mage and a summoner, it canalizes the energy to boost the power of the white spells, there's only 2 of them and i have them both, but now, i'll teach you to use cure, so...  
Suddenly a powerful wind started to blow, a huge tornado appeared from nothing, Cat was giggling and jumping.  
-WHAT?! -said Jade surprised-, SHE CASTED TORNADO ALREADY?!  
-YUP -said Cat happy-, AND NOW WATCH MY LIMIT BREAK! HOLY TORNADOOOO!  
She fired a powerful white beam at the tornado, turning it into a giant light tornado  
-WAS THAT HOLY?! -said Jade  
-YES -said Rinoa-, SHE'S AMAZING WITH WHITE MAGIC!  
The tornado started to suck everything on the camp, we were being attracted towards it, Yuna walked a little in front of us, holding her staff up.  
-Born from the icy winds -said Yuna-, Shiva, i need your help!  
A huge icicle fell from the sky, followed by a transparent figure, which entered on the icicle, it broke suddenly and a beautiful woman with pale blue skin and long curly and dark blue hair appeared.  
-Now Shiva -said Yuna-, Diamond Dust!  
The woman smiled and fired a poweful blast of icy wind, freezing the tornado completly, then she snapped her fingers and the tornado broke into a giant pile of ice which melted right away.  
-Thank you Shiva -said Yuna to the woman-, if i need your help i'll call you.  
The woman smiled again and dissapeared.  
-What was that? -asked Trina as surprised as me  
-That's Yuni's summon -said Rinoa  
-Summon? -asked Trina  
-Yuni? -asked Jade  
-Yes and Yes -said Rinoa pointing both girls-, she can call some creatures to help her into battle, and i nicknamed her as Yuni, it's cute.  
-okay...  
-Hey Yuni -said Rinoa-, Cat's done with the training, she've learned all spells we agreed to teach them  
-Impressive -said Yuna-, she must be a natural white mage.  
-You can say it again -said Rinoa-, she've learned all the spells before all her friends learned even cure!  
-Wow Cat, that's amazing, i told you you'll be the best on this  
-Thanks Tori -said her beaming-, but even i am a little surprised, i never thought it'll be so easy  
-That's just excellent -said Yuna-, Now the training will be way quicker than before  
-Why?  
-Rinoa can train Trina -said Yuna-, Cat can train Jade and i can train You, Tori.  
-Why Cat will train me? -asked Jade kinda ashamed-, she's still kinda new on that  
-I know it'll be allright -said Yuna-, trust her.  
Jade was a little mad but she agreed to train with Cat.  
-Okay Tori -said Yuna-, now let's begin, as i told you, the Cure chain is the most basic white magic, and you need to think into how much do you want to save or protect those how you love, that's the main idea to succesfully cast white magic.  
-So, the more i want to save someone...  
-The more powerful your magic will be, Yes -said her  
-I got it  
-Okay then -said her-, the cure chain includes the "Ra" and "Ga" spells of cure: Cura and Curaga, and the most powerful is Cure all, now use the complete chain on me and i'll tell you when you master it.  
-Okay, just let me focus a little  
-Take all time you want -said Yuna sitting down on the ground along with me.  
I started concentrating, i thought of my friends, even the ones that dissapeared after Cat's wish, my family and the desire to get this world back to normal, i felt the energy running throught my body and i focused on my hand to fire it  
-Cure -i said while a white aura appeared from my hand and covered Yuna, who smiled.  
We kept doing the same until i learned all the chain, Cura was a green aura instead of white, Curaga was a red, blue and green one, and cure all was almost the same, but the wave was way bigger than curaga.  
To learn Esuna, Yuna poisoned herself with a small bio spell, i was so worried for her that i've learned it on my first try (i cannot believe she poisoned herself just to teach me a spell), and like if it wasn't enough, she knocked herself out 2 times, one to teach me Arise  
and the other one to see if my Rearise spell worked.  
For Wall and reflect she casted the entire Fire chain to see how much i was able to either deflect, weaken or nullify it.  
-Okay Tori -said her after a while-, now is the time for you to learn Tornado and Holy, these ones are a little Tricky, because you need to combine the will for power from the black magic and the will to protect from white magic,  
if you don't balance those powers, you wont be able to cast it.  
-Okay, but what if my tornado does the same thing as Cat's one?  
-Don't worry -said her-, i've casted Wall around us, it won't do anything, trust me  
I closed my eyes again, it was a little weird thinking of 2 different ideas to create something but after a while i managed to do it, my tornado was waaaay smaller than Cat's one and holy was a bit weaker too, but still pretty powerful.  
-Okay Tori, your training is complete now -said Yuna after i casted holy-, i must congratulate you, your balance between black and white magic is impressive.  
-Thank you -i said kinda ashamed  
-Now let's see how the other ones are doing shall we?  
-Okay  
We walked towards Trina and Rinoa, Trina seemed kinda overwhelmed by Rinoas cheerfulness  
-How's Trina doing? -asked Yuna  
-Pretty fine Yuni -said Rinoa-, she casted holy already, now she just need to cast Tornado and she'll be done  
-What about Jade, Cat? -said Yuna turning around and watching the two girls  
-She just needs to cast tornado too -said Cat.  
-okay -said Yuna  
Suddenly both Trina and Jade screamed "Tornado", Yuna jumped out of the way because the 2 tornados created by Jade and Trina collided, creating a really gigantic one.  
-Oh my god! -said Rinoa-, we're in trouble!  
-Quick Yuna, call Shiva again!  
The icicle appeared on the sky again, but this time it fell behind me, Shiva appeared and stared at me kinda confused  
-Tell her to make that attack again! -i said kinda frustrated since neither Yuna or Rinoa were moving  
-I can't -said Yuna-, i haven't summoned her  
-Then who did it?  
-You -said Yuna surprised  
-What? How could i...?  
-So it was her... -said Rinoa-, she was the one with the summoning abilities.  
-Tell her what to do Tori -said Yuna  
-How was that attack called? -i said kinda stunned  
-Diamond dust -answered Yuna-, do it quick, the tornado is getting closer  
Shiva was staring at me, waiting the orders, it was kinda weird seeing a creature that powerful waiting for me to tell her what to do.  
-Okay, Shiva, Diamond dust!  
She looked at me for a few more seconds and then she smiled and blasted the icy wind again, stopping the tornado completly.  
Everyone was looking at me really surprised, i felt kinda weird.  
-So you are the summoner -said Yuna-, i shoud knew it for your balance between white and black magic  
-But i didn't said all you did  
-It was your will -answered her-, it's some sort of limit break, you summoned Shiva as last resort, and i think you will be able to summon some other Aeons  
-So that's how they're called?  
-They have many names -said Yuna-, Aeons, Espers, Guardian forces or simply summoned creatures, i prefer to call them aeons, and since you were able to summon Shiva, you should be able to summon whichever you want, but you need to know the names  
-Tell her the names Yuni -said Rinoa-, and let's make her summon them all  
-That's risky -answered Yuna-, summon an Aeon makes the summoner to have a connection with it, requiring some of the summoner's energy, so if you summon a lot of aeons consecutively you'll run out of energy, and since she spent the whole day casting magic  
it'll be even more dangerous, i will tell you the names, but you must wait until tomorrow to summon them ok?  
-okay  
-Fine -said Yuna-, there are 3 basic summons like the 3 basic black magics: Shiva for ice, Ifrit for fire and Ixion for thunder, their attacks in order are Diamond dust, Hellfire and Judgment Bolt.  
Remember this words to summon them: Born from the icy wind, born from the blazing flames and born from the powerful thunder  
-Diamond dust, Hellfire and Judgment bolt -i repeated so i wont forget them-, icy wind, blazing flames and powerful thunder  
-How many summons are there? -asked Cat  
-A lot to be honest -said Yuna-, i must tell her only the most useful ones  
-What about the dragon king Yuni? -asked Rinoa  
-Sure, Bahamut -said Her-, that's an advanced summon but it's really powerful, it's attack is called Megaflare, but you'll need to train a lot to summon it. You must say "The Dragon king" to call it  
-I don't think she'll need any other summon -said Jade  
-I'll only tell you another one -said Yuna-, but you have to be careful on summoning it  
-Why? -asked Trina  
-It's really strong -said Yuna-, it's power is devastating, you must summon it only in a really desperate case.  
-What's its name?  
-Anima -answered Yuna-, you must say "The tortured Soul" to call it and It's attack is called Oblivion for a good reason, please avoid summoning it if you can.  
-I understand -i said thinking that i'll never try to summon that.  
-Now you deserve a good Rest -said Yuna-, Tori, tomorrow we'll train the summoning  
-But what about Cloud's Training?  
-She's Right Yuni -said Rinoa-, that wont be fair for Cloud  
-We'll train sometime -said Yuna-, now go to sleep.  
We went to our tent, Cat was really excited because she was the best on the white magic and because she wanted to see all the summons Yuna named, except Anima.  
-Now only Cloud's training is left -said Trina-, and after that we'll have to find Kefka  
-I hope he didn't unsealed those two -said Jade-, even with all the training it'll be really hard to defeat the 3  
-I'm sure we will win -said Cat-, if we work toghether and Tori summons a pair of aeons, we have our victory ensured.  
After that little talk we went to sleep, thinking on how Cloud's training was going to be...

**If you made it this far, you're amazing, thanks for reading this so far, i'll be updating as fast as i can :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Vanishing Hope

I was having a weird dream (not more weird than everything else lately, but pretty weird indeed) i saw Andre, Robbie and Beck, looking at me kinda happy, and after a while,  
they vanished in front of me, i tried to catch them but i couldn't.  
I was completly alone in a blank space, and i felt the ground shaking and a red light started to shine, i listened voices, first confused then scared after a second.  
-TORI, WAKE UP! -said Trinas voice, i've jumped out of the bed like if someone casted Esuna on me.  
-WHAT IS IT? -i said still kinda sleepy  
-SOMEONE'S ATTACKING US! -Yelled Jade  
-WHAT?!, WHO?!  
-WHO DO YOU THINK?! -said her-, KEFKA!  
-Don't be so hard Jade -said Cat who was calmed for some reason-, it could be a monster  
-BUT IT ISN'T -said Jade-, WE MUST RUN AWAY!  
-Why? -asked Cat-, this camp is full of Final Fantasy heroes, what's the worst thing it could happen?  
-Girls! -said a voice outside-, come to play with uncle Kefka!  
-HE'S MAD! -said Trina-, WHY WOULD WE GO OUTSIDE!  
-I have some friends who wants to know you! -said Kefka's voice.  
-Oh no -said Cat-, did he...  
Tifa rushed inside the tent, she was carrying a big black box, she looked really scared and worried  
-Girls! -said her-, we must leave this place now, quick!  
-But what about everyone else?! -said Cat who started to worry since Kefka's last words  
-They'll hold Kefka and the others for a while -said Tifa- now let's get out of here!  
-What's in the box?  
-I'll tell you when you're safe! -said her-, now please follow me!  
She ran outside the tent and we followed her without thinking it twice.  
The camp was covered in flames, Cloud, Lulu, Rinoa and Yuna were fighting 3 persons with all their effort, Cloud was fighting ferociously with a man who was wearin a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black clothing. The top of his clothing was open, revealing his chest,  
with black leather suspenders crossed over it.  
His hair was long and silver with his bangs parted to the sides of his face, he was weilding a really long Katana-like sword, it was at least 7 feet long, and even when it was really thin, it didn't broke when it clashed with Cloud's sword.  
Lulu was fighting a woman who was wearing a skin-tight red gown with a plunging neckline that extended to just above her crotch, exposing her neck, chest, stomach and abdomen, and only partially obscuring her breasts. Her exposed skin (her face, torso and legs) was tattooed with lined patterns,  
her hands and feet looked like claws, Her hair was gray and was combed to simulate 2 horns, her eyes were yellow and she had a pair of black wings too, and was firing all kinds of magic towards Lulu, who barely managed to counter her.  
Rinoa was Fighting Kefka, who was laughing and jumping like a Crazy and firing his blizzaga spells towards her.  
Yuna was standing on the back, healing everyone who got hitted by any of the 3 persons, she was the only one who saw us coming out of the tent  
-Yuna! -screamed Cat-, let's go!  
-I cannot leave my dear -said Her healing Rinoa, who got hit by a firaga spell-, they need me right now  
-We'll fight with you! -said Jade  
-No you wont -answered her-, we are doing this so you can escape from them, you should be fine with Tifa  
-We cannot leave you like this! -said Trina  
-You must -answered her smiling-, you're the only ones who can stop them  
-Then why should we leave?! -said Jade kinda annoyed  
-Because you must fight them separately -said Yuna-, they're too strong to fight them at once, now leave before they see you.  
We stared to run away, Cat didn't wanted to leave without Rinoa or Yuna, but Jade managed to convince her they'll be allright.  
-And remember Tori -said Yuna a second after we started running-, Icy wind, Blazing flames, Powerful Thunder, The dragon king and The tortured soul  
-Diamond dust, Hellfire, Judgement bolt, Megaflare and Oblivion -i said to make Yuna know i understood her, She smiled and concentrated into the battle again.  
-Let's go! -said Tifa and took us out of the Camp, 5 chocobos were waiting outside, like if they knew someone would need them, we rode on them and escaped at full speed, the wall spell was broken since we managed to see the camp in flames and the lights that the clashing spells where making.  
Tifa didn't looked back but she was sad and really worried, the chocobos were running even faster than the last time and we didn't even bothered to ask Tifa where we were going.  
We traveled almost all night, the chocobos turned by themselves until we arrived to a cave.  
We dismouted the chocobos and they ran away towards the enormus plain.  
Tifa left the black box on the ground and sat down on a rock.  
-Thank you for saving us Tifa -said Cat slowly  
-It was my job -said her and she sounded pretty much like Cloud  
-So Kefka managed to unseal them, huh? -said Cat a little worried  
-Yes -said Tifa-, now the one winged angel and the sorceress of time are free.  
-That's terrible! -said Trina-, what are we going to do now?!  
-Well, Cloud and the others are fighting them -said Cat-, maybe they already defeated them by now  
-I hate to say this -said Tifa with a weird voice-, but i really doubt they can defeat all 3 at the same time  
-But... -said Cat-, they're the heroes...  
-You don't have an idea of how hard was for us to defeat Sephiroth alone -said Tifa-, he almost destroyed the complete universe.  
-How?!  
-With his most powerful attack -said Tifa-, Supernova, that attack can completly destroy all the universe, luckly for us, Cloud managed to defeat him before he could cast it.  
-If he's able to destroy the universe... -said Jade-, what can we do to defeat him?!  
-You've learned everything you need to stop them -said Tifa standing up-, don't you dare to give up!  
-Who said we will? -said Cat  
-We wont give up  
-We wont? -said Trina-, i mean... We'll fight to the end  
Both Jade and Tifa were looking at us, Tifa was kinda happy and relieved, Jade was surprised.  
-Come on Jade!, you should be the first one to say that!  
-Why would i do that Vega? -asked her  
-You know more about final fantasy than us, you've played the games and you know how the stuff works on this world, why are you so scared?!  
-Because this is not a game! -yelled her-, If something terrible happens to us, we don't have a reset button to start over! if we fail, everything would be lost!  
-We just have to make sure not to fail -said Cat  
-It's not that easy Cat! -said her-, Haven't you listened Tifa? they had several problems to defeat Sephiroth and they were heroes!  
-We were not heroes -said Tifa-, we just wanted to protect our world, and our will was enough to do that, all you need is to trust on yourselves.  
-Besides -said Cat-, remember what Yuna told us, it's really hard to actually "loose" if one of us is still standing.  
-Actually -said Tifa-, there's one way to "loose" and still survive, one summon that can give you an "extra life"  
-Really?, Yuna didn't mentioned it  
-This summon is really unpredictable -said Tifa-, a lot of summoners never saw it.  
-What is this creature?  
-The Phoenix! -said Jade like if she remembered something really important-, the flames of life!, he can actually revive all the persons on a party after they fall!  
-Exaclty -said Tifa-, but like i said it's really unpredictable, you never know if it'll appear or not, even when you summon it correctly, it only appears at the very last moment before the "loose"  
-At least we have a hope of surviving once -said Cat-, we should be really careful and try to not waste that opportunity.  
-But it's not guaranteed -said Tifa  
-You're the one who told us we must trust in ourselves, remember?  
Tifa smiled.  
-You're right Tori -said her-, we must be possitive.  
-Now would you tell us what's in the box? -asked Cat  
Tifa opened the box right away, it has some weapons and materias inside: 2 swords, a pair of gloves with iron on the knuckles and the same staff Yuna used on the training.  
-These are your weapons -said Tifa-, Tori -said her giving me a beautiful sword that looked like if it was made of diamond-, Jade -she gave jade a black sword with a skull pattern-, Trina -she gave her the gloves-, and Cat -she gave her the staff.  
-Wait, but we never had the oportunity to train with Cloud  
-It's not to hard to weild a sword Vega -said Jade waving hers-, i mean all you have to do is slash at your enemy.  
-And what about the staff? -asked Cat  
-Well -said Jade-, Try to hit your enemy with it  
-The staff canalizes your magic to make it a little stronger -said Tifa-, it'll be perfect if you cast holy for example, you can fire a powerful beam throught the staff.  
-I got it -said Cat holding the staff  
-And now let's split the materias -said her  
-Uh... i don't want those spheres inside me -said Trina kinda worried  
-It's ok -said Tifa taking some gloves with several holes from the box-, wear this and you can put your materia on it, without putting it on your body.  
After we wore the gloves she took a lot of purple and materias.  
-Okay -said her-, i'll give you enhancer materias, one for each attribute: strenght, magic power, speed and resistance.  
She gave us 4 materias to each one, we filled the holes on the gloves with them, the materias were glowing, i felt some sort of power running throught all my body, and i supposed they were working.  
-Okay Girls -said Tifa when we were completly equiped-, now we must plan what are we going to do, after the 3 finish their attack to the camp, they'll split, we must attack them while they're sepparated, so we should decide who to attack first  
-I don't think it'll be too different -said Jade-, all of them are really strong.  
-You're right indeed! -said someone behind us, Kefka was in the entrance of the Cave, looking at us, Tifa walked towards him and blocked his way to us.  
-I think you'll have to do this by yourselves -said Tifa wearing her black leather gloves  
-Silly missy -said Kefka-, they cannot leave the cave and you cannot protect them forever  
-I wont -said Tifa-, i'll take them out of here  
-And why do you think i'll let you pass the entrance? -asked Kefka laughing  
-They won't leave throught the cave entrance -said Tifa  
-I think you're too scared that you became crazy -said Kefka  
-Look who's talking about craziness -said Jade ironically  
-Whatever -said Kefka in a bored tone to Tifa-, i have to get rid of this girls, and let me guess, you're gonna save them like the other ones  
-What have you done to them?!  
-Nothing funny sadly -said Him-, thanks to your friends wish, we couldn't kill them, we just returned them to their worlds  
-At least they're safe -said Cat to Tifa, we all knew that when she said "They" she meant Cloud.  
-Unfortunately -said Kefka-, bur whatever, now i'll get rid of this girl and you'll be totally vulnerable, and that rule of not dying doesn't apply on you since this is Your world.  
-And what are you going to do to stop me? -asked Tifa  
-A simple spell that will send you with your "beloved" Cloud -said him-, VANISH -said him suddenly and fired some sort of blue light towards Tifa, who started to become transparent  
-Wall! -screamed Tifa-, Kefka walked away  
-What's happening to you? -said Trina kinda scared  
-Quick -said Tifa with a distant voice-, make a circle and hold your hands  
-But what about you?!  
-There's no time! -said her, all her lower body was gone already-, just do it!  
We did it without a doubt  
-Do you think this wall will stop me? -said Kefka laughing  
-I just needed some time -said Tifa-, to send the girls to a safe place  
-How? -said Kefka-, there's no way they can get out!  
-A simple spell can make them to get away this cave and send them to a safe place -said Tifa  
-What?! -said Kefka-, NO! STOP IT! DISPEL!  
The wall spell broke but Tifa smiled (only her head and arms were left)  
-Too late -said her, then she turned around-, Good luck girls, don't give up, Teleport!  
-NOOOOOOO! -screamed Kefka and ran towards us, but everything dissapeared suddenly, the cave, Kefka and Tifa, we were elevating inside of some sort of colorful tornado  
-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!  
-WE WERE TELEPORTED BY TIFA -Screamed Jade-, DON'T LET YOUR HANDS GO OR WE WILL END UP IN DIFFERENT PLACES!  
-WHY WOULD I DO THAT? -Yelled Trina  
-I CANNOT HOLD IT TOO MUCH! -said Cat  
-YOU CAN DO IT CAT, DON'T GIVE UP!  
Cat's faced changed completly, she looked really concentrated and like if she was making a great effort.  
Suddenly we stopped elevating, and we started falling down at full speed towards a light hole.  
-JUST A LITTLE MORE! -said Jade  
We went inside the white light and hitted the ground.

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO MADE IT THIS FAR, I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS AS MUCH AS ME :)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dragon King

**SORRY IF I TOOK A LITTLE TO UPLOAD THE CHAPTER, IM A LITTLE BUSY LATELY :)**

I fainted when i hitted the ground, i couldn't see what happened to Tifa or where were we.  
It took me a little while to wake up, when i did, i got really surprised, we were at the top of a really high mountain, covered by snow.  
Cat was curing Jade, who appearently had a really deep cut on her arm, Trina has some blood coming out from her lip.  
-Hi Tori -said Cat like if it was any normal day-, feeling better?  
-What?! how can you be so calmed?!  
-Well someone has to be calmed -said her smiling-, Jade was a little freaked out by the cut on her arm because she landed on a pointy rock, and Trina hitted her face  
when she landed, and was a little mad at Tifa.  
-She could teleport us more carefully -said Trina  
-And you're angry too -said Cat ignoring Trinas comment  
-Im not angry -i said a little ashamed, Cat was way braver than i thought-, i'm just a little scared  
-I understand -said Her-, we should be, but we must not, because if we act scared we wont stand a chance agaist Sephiroth, Ulitmecia and Kefka. Okay Jade, your arm's better now.  
-Thanks Cat -said Jade moving it  
-Anytime! -said Cat beaming-, now Trina, come here, i'll fix your lip, and after that i'll take care of your forehead Tori  
-What's with my forehead? -i asked scared  
-You have a little scratch on it and it's bleeding a little -said Cat as calmed as before-, but don't worry i'll fix it, Jades cut was way deeper than yours.  
Cat was a really good healer, there was no doubt she was the best white mage between us, she cured Trinas lip and my forehead in a few seconds.  
-And you're better now -said her  
-Thanks Cat, you're amazing  
-Thank you i guess -said Her-, now im freezing cold  
-I can fix that -said Jade-, ¡Fire!  
A ball of fire floated above us, the cold icy wind of the mountan stopped, the fire was making some sort of warm barrier around us, but it was melting the snow kinda fast.  
-Much better -said Cat  
-I agree -said Trina-, but do you think's a good idea to melt the snow?  
-Why would you ask that  
-Well -said Trina-, Jade said that monsters could attack us any moment, What if one monster is under the snow? or inside an ice block?  
-I really doubt it -said her-, and if it is, it should be a really little one.  
-So what now?  
-Well -said Jade-, first of all we must go down this mountain and find out what's going on around here.  
-Well that's kinda obvious -said Cat-, the 3 took this world and now we must defeat them  
-But we don't know where... -I saw something moving on the snow  
-What is it Tori? -asked Trina-, Why did you stopped all of sudden?  
-The snow moved  
We looked at the snow, for a second it looked normal, but suddenly it started to revolve like if something was under it  
-Is that a monster? -asked Cat walking back and hidding behind Jade like she did on the museum  
-I don't know -said Jade looking at the revolving snow-, but get ready, this may be our first battle  
Jade and holded up our swords, Trina wore the gloves and Cat was holding the staff with both hands, the snow kept moving and suddenly something popped out, Jade ran towards it, but Cat arrived first and... Hugged it.  
The creature was exactly the same as the doll that Lulu was carrying, it was a little Pink Cat with tiny purple bat wings, it's eyes were like two little sparkly black marbles and it had an antenna with a ball of red fur on the top,  
it was trying to get rid of Cat's Hug saying "Kupo!" over and over.  
-Uhm... Cat, i think you should let it go  
-Why? -said Cat like is she was a child and i took her favorite toy  
-Well -said Jade-, he's YELLING!  
-Okay -said Cat a little sad, the creature stopped crying, it started to float with it's tiny wings flapping really fast, it looked kinda cute, i know why Cat hugged it  
-And what is this? -asked Trina looking ath the creature  
-It's a Moogle -said Cat smiling-, they're like Chocobos  
-They Carry people around? -asked Trina  
-Of course not -said Jade-, she means they are harmless creatures and that helps people  
-How?  
-Well i can tell you how to go down this mountan faster -said the creature with a weird cartoonish voice.  
-Wow, it can talk?! i thought it only could say "Kupo"  
-Actually that's our language -said it, or him, i felt kinda weird saying "it" knowing he could talk-, but we can perfectly speak the human language too  
-I see that -said Trina a little surprised-, and you are...?  
-Well, i have no name -said him-, im just a moogle, but i've been called Mog for shorter  
-Okay, so we can call you mog?  
-Sure -said him  
-Now can you tell us how to go down this mountain? -asked Jade  
-Just think a little -said Mog-, How to go down this mountain fast?  
-Running? -asked Cat innocently  
-No! -said Mog-, Come on is not that hard  
-Can you at least give us a Hint? -asked Trina  
-Or stop playing with us and tell us?! -said Jade  
-Come on! -said The creature-, think, you have a summoner with you right?  
-Yeah, it's me  
-So you will... -said the moogle  
-Summon a creature to carry us?  
-Exactly! -said him excited-, see? it wasn't that hard  
-There's just one problem  
-What? -asked him  
-I never summoned anything before  
-What about that woman? -asked Trina-, Sheera?  
-Shiva -said Cat-, Trina's right Tori, you've summoned her before  
-But i didn't knew how i did it, it was just like a limit break thing, i was in danger so i summoned her, i never tried to do it without any danger.  
-Your teacher didn't told you how to summon them? -asked Mog  
-She couldn't -said Jade-, Kefka and the others attacked us before she could tell her.  
-But she told you the words right? -asked Him-, the words for each summon?  
-Yes -i said-, i remember them, and the attacks for each one too  
-So what's the problem then? -said Mog-, just hold your weapon above your head and say the words and that's all you have to do  
-And which creature should i summon?  
-The only one that can fly and it's big enough to carry you all -said him  
-Let me see... it has to be the Dragon King.  
-Do it then -said Jade kinda excited  
I raised my sword to the air, trying to remember what Yuna said when she summoned Shiva.  
-Ok, here goes nothing -i closed my eyes-, The Dragon King!, Bahamut i need your help!  
Suddenly the sky turned black like if a really bad storm was coming, a giant circle of light appeared in the clouds, for a few seconds, nothing happened, but suddenly a powerful roar broke the silence, a gigantic dragon appeared  
on the sky and broke the light circle, it was really magnificent: It was at least 15 feet tall, It was a really dark blue color, almost black, the chest, stomach and the inner part of the tail were golden like its claws and its bat-like wings were red and black, it landed near of us  
making all the snow to dissapear by flapping it's wings.  
-Oh... my... god! -said Trina walking backwards  
-So this is the dragon King! -said Jade really surprised  
Cat was speechless, but she didn't looked scared, she was just too surprised to talk.  
-Who Asked for my help? -said the dragon with a powerful voice  
-I did -i said kinda scared  
-How are you talking to Tori? -asked Trina  
-To bahamut -said Mog-, the summoners have a bond with the summoned creatures so they can hear their thoughts  
-I thought that Yuna was the one who summoned me -said Bahamuth-, your power is almost the same  
-Well, Yuna told me that i could summon you if i needed you, i hope it's ok  
-Don't worry -said him-, you can call for my help anytime, it's just that i was expecting Yuna, but anyways, what can i do for you?  
-We want you to take us to the bottom of this mountain, is that ok?  
-If that is what you want -said Bahamuth and flew to a near edge-, just jump on my back  
-Okay girls, jump on his back  
-Wha... what? -asked Trina Kinda scared  
-Yay! -said Cat and ran towards the edge and jumped on the dragon's back  
-Just do it! -said Jade to Trina-, he won't harm us  
-O...okay -said Trina and walked slowly towards bahamuth's back  
-Thanks Mog -i said walking towards the other girls  
-Anytime -said him  
-Don't you want to come with us? -asked Cat  
-Actually... -said him-, i've always wanted to live in the plains instead of the mountain, besides i still have some things to tell you  
-Like what? -asked Cat  
-Like where to find Sephiroth, Ultimecia and Kefka -said him-, because you want to fight them right?  
-Of course -said Jade  
-Then if you have that information, come with us  
-Can i? -asked him kinda excited  
-I have no problem with it -said Jade  
Trina was to nervous to talk but she smiled at Mog.  
The little creature sat down next to Cat who giggled  
-Okay, Uhm... Let's Go Bahamut  
The dragon roared again and we started our quick trip towards the mountain bottom, i was thinking that we couldn't postpone the fight agaist kefka, Sephiroth and Ultimecia anymore, and we were completly alone on this.  
-What worries you so much? -asked Bahamuth  
-Im just a little scared, we have to fight the most powerful enemies on the final fantasy series according to Cat and Jade, and we are alone on this  
-Of course you aren't said him-, you have us  
-The other summoned creatures?  
-Exactly -said him-, all you have to do is Call us and we'll fight by your side, just like you, we want you to be safe.  
-Thanks Bahamuth, i'll call you if i need you again.  
The flight towards the bottom of the mountain was longer than i expected, it lasted at least one hour, during that time, Cat and Mog where talking, And Jade was holding Trina, who was completly frozen and with here eyes closed.  
We landed on the huge plain, near of a little beach, we got off Bahamuth.  
-Thank you so much Bahamuth, i'll call you if i need your assistance again.  
Bahamuth roared, the sky covered with clouds again and it flew away, getting lost in the cloudy sky, and, after a few seconds, the sky was blue again...

**THANKS FOR READING THIS SO FAR, THERE'S STILL A LOT OF CHAPTERS COMING... OR AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT I THINK :P **


	12. Chapter 12: Ultimecia's Castle

-So... What are we going to do now? -asked Jade  
-Well... we have to find where are Kefka, Sephiroth and Ultimecia, and fight them  
-Just like that? -asked Trina  
-What do you mean? -asked Cat  
-We haven't fought anything, Cat -said Jade  
-But we trained -said her  
-It's not the same -said Jade a little angry-, in the real battles, the enemies wont stay still if we attack them, they wont stop if their spells are hurting us!  
-Calm down already! -said Mog, and he surprised me because i forgot he came with us-, if you keep fighting between yourselves, you'll never be able to win!  
-He's right, remember what The others told us, we must be a team and we must trust in ourselves, only that way we will be able to actually win.  
-You think we'll be able to actually win? -asked Jade  
-Well if you are this negative always we wont -said Trina  
-I'm not negative -said Jade-, I'm just telling the truth, we've never battled anything for real.  
-Well, we'll have to do it sooner or later, besides, remeber that we promised to Tifa that we wont give up, im not planning to break the promise i've made to one of my teachers  
Jade didn't said anything, she looked kinda ashamed and guilty  
-Come on Jade -said Cat-, we must trust on ourselves, we have to do this for our friends, not only Cloud, Tifa, and the others, we must do it for Beck, Robbie and Andre, we must fight  
to get our real world back, I know its my fault that all this is happening, but there's no other way we can make the things like they used to be, so please Jade, let's work toghether as the friends we are.  
-Okay -said Jade-, If that's the only way...  
-Thank you -said Cat smiling  
-And now where are we going? -asked Trina  
-I don't know who's the closest enemy, Sephiroth, Ulimecia or Kefka  
-Bahamuth didn't left us here for no reason, you know? -said Mog  
-What do you mean?  
-See that little house over there? -said him pointing an abandoned white little hut near to a lighthouse-, that's the entrance to Ultimecia's castle  
-How is that possible? -asked Trina-, you cannot hide a complete castle  
-She is the sorceress of time -answered Mog-, she just opened a time rift to the future, the castle doesn't exist yet, but it'll be there if you fail.  
-So basically that hut is the base for the caslte  
-Exaclty -said Mog-, all you have to do is to go inside the hut and the opened rift will take you to the actual castle  
-And what kind of monsters are inside it? -asked Trina  
-Well -said Mog-, since Ultimecia has been unsealed a little while ago, maybe there are no monsters, but at least i know there won't be any dangerous ones either.  
-I know the monsters that appears in that castle -said Jade-, and besides of the bosses, they arent too hard to be honest, that would be a perfect training for us until we reach Ultimecia.  
-Okay then, let's go to Ultimecia's castle now, Mog thanks for your help, and i think it'll be better if we go alone  
-I don't think so -said him-, i have nothing to do here if those 3 are alive, i'm going with you  
-but it may be too dangerous for you -said Trina  
-The moogles can cast magic -said Cat-, both white and black, so if we all fall, he can cure us.  
-That would be really useful -said Jade-, okay mog you're coming with us.  
-I was going with you even if you deny it -said him.  
The way to the hut was pretty easy, only a pair of wolf-like monsters and a big sand worm attacked us, we didn't had too much problems defeating them, except for a moment when the sand worm almost ate Mog,  
but Jade saved him with an incredible Blizzaga spell.  
When we arrived to the house, i immediately realized that something was different, the doors didn't looked real at all since they were moving like if they where made of water  
I tried to open the door but my hand crossed the door instead of holding it.  
-Are you sure we're ready for this? -asked Jade  
-I know we are, now let's go  
I walked throught the fake doors, it felt like if i crossed a thin water veil, i was expecting to see nothing but an abandoned room, but insteand of that a beautiful hall was infront of me, it had a lot of gold chandeliers  
a red velvet carpet with golden edges and a magificent collection of paintings.  
It was at least 20 different ways to take between doors and stairs, when Trina walked inside, she gasped.  
Jade and Cat weren't surprised at all and, when Jade saw at the top of the first stairway, she smiled  
-What is it Jade?  
-Mog was right -said Jade-, Ultimecia didn't made the bosses of the castle  
-Why are you so sure? -asked Trina  
-Because the first boss of the castle was at the top of the stairway -answered Cat  
-We are lucky -said Mog-, we musn't waste this chance.  
-We wont, now which way are we supposed to go?  
-if i remember correctly -said Jade-, we must climb those stairs and walk throught the courtyard, then climb up the clock tower and we'll be infront of Ultimecia's tower.  
-That's sounds really easy -said Trina  
-But we must be careful of the monsters -said Cat-, thanks to Ultimecia's magic, they can appear from nowhere.  
-Then get prepared, this is going to be really hard.  
We started our way throught the castle, at the beggining we walked slowly and carefully, but monsters popped out from nowhere so fast that we had to start running almost immediately, all kinds of monsters attacked us:  
Little purlpe bats with orange wings, enormous snakes with spikes, Leopards with really long whiskers which floated instead of walking, Squid-like creatures which attacked us with powerful ice and water spells, A big catterpillar  
which attacked with thunder spells (i don't know why either), a Red dragon with black horns and a gigantic armor with a sword wide enough to cut a building in half, we had to be really fast, because that sword was really scary.  
Mog was really helpful on the way, he knew every single enemy and their weakness, so he was some kind of guide throught all the battles, even when we had to protect him sometimes.  
-We're almost there -said Jade while we were climbing a spiral stairway instide the clock tower-, Ultimecia's Room should be at the top of this tower.  
-I never thought this was going to be that hard -said Trina, she looked kinda tired  
-This is nothing compared to Ultimecia -said Jade-, that battle will be really hard, this was just like sparring.  
-And it's not over yet -said Mog stopping suddenly  
-What do you mean?  
-There's something really powerful at the top of the tower -said him  
-What could it be? -said Jade acting like if she was confused-, maybe a time witch?  
-I mean besides of Ultimecia -said Mog  
-Is one of those boss monsters? -asked Trina kinda scared  
-No -said Mog-, it's just a really powerful one.  
-Then we must be prepared -said Jade-, Cat, cure us all now, and everyone, use the Rearise spell and get ready to cast wall and reflect spells too.  
Cat used the spell Cure all, and each one used Rearise on themselves to make it quick, we walked slowly towards the top of the tower, waiting an attack at any moment, Cat looked really concentrated, she knew her wall and reflect spells were stronger than us so she was prepared  
to cast them right away, Trina looked kinda nervous but decided, i was really scared, but there was no other option.  
We reached the door without any problems, Mog opened it slowly, only a big passageway which led to a gigantic golden door was in front of us  
Jade was in tension, looking everywhere, but nothing was on the sight but the door.  
We walked throught the passageway, and when we were at the half, the monster finally appeared.  
It was some sort of gigantic purple panther, with black claws and bull-like horns, red hair, a spiked lizard-like tail and little bat-like wings.  
-It's a Behemont! -screamed Jade, The creature roared and fired a powerful Flare spell from its mouth.  
-Make wall now! -said Mog  
-Wall! -we screamed at the same time, a big yellow light curtain appeared in front of us and covered the flare.  
-What's its weakness Mog?!  
-Nothing! -said him-, just attack it with all you got!  
The beast charged at us and broke the wall with it's horns  
We started hitting it with all the spells we could, but nothing seemed to actually hurt it, all the spells were just bouncing in the skin of the beast.  
Jade tried to slash it along with me, but the monster's skin was like steel, even some sparks appeared when we slashedit with the swords.  
-Nothing's working! -screamed Trina firing Blizzaga spells over and over  
-Just keep going! -said Mog making little fire spells-, it's loosing health even when it doesn't look like it  
-Are you sure?! -asked Cat who was firing holy at the monster's face  
-Yes! -said Mog-, trust me!  
The beast fired another flare, Jade countered with her own flare spell (which was actually more powerful than the behemoth's one).  
When the beast got hit by Jade's spell, it became completly berserk, it roared and ran towards us whit it's horns shining, we barely evaded it and Trina got stuck between the monster and the broken door.  
We fired all the spellswe could to stop it but the monster waved it's tail and hitted Trina with it  
-NO! TRINA!  
she was thrown away and landed near and edge of the spiral stairway and was about to fall all the way down.  
-I'll get her -said mog and flew at an incredible speed at her, barely avoiding a bite from the monster  
-I'LL KILL THIS THING! ULTIMA!  
Jade and Cat looked at me kinda scared, i was so mad at that thing for hurting my sister, the ultima spell i've made was strong enought to make the ground shake, the monster turned around just to get hit by the spell, it was roaring in pain but i didn't cared,  
Jade and Cat fired their own spells to help me.  
Suddenly the monster became immobile, and then it roared a second before it fell down, i was going to run towards Trina but she was walking towards me  
-T...Trina?! are you all right?!  
-yeah -said Her-, thanks to the Rearise spell, i made a new one while you where obliterating that monster  
-Well it almost killed my sister! what i was supposed to do?!  
-I'm not complaining -said Trina-, im thanking you  
-Wow Tori -said Cat-, you looked so scary when you got mad  
-I got to say it Vega -said Jade-, i never thought you could be that mean.  
They were right, i never felt this angry before, even when Trina and i weren't that close, i felt like if something inside me broke when i saw her falling down unconcious.  
-Girls! -said Mog suddenly-, snap it of, we must run!  
-Why?  
-Jade -said Mog-, do you remember what happened when you defeated a behemoth on the game?  
-They... -said Jade and she looked kinda scared-, Cast meteo!, quick! run towards the big door!  
As soon as we started to run, a rain of fiery stones destroyed everything behind us, we barely reached the door, and we didn't even had time to think about going inside, we were ther already, there was no other option  
but to get inside and face the sorceress of time.


	13. Chapter 13: The Sorceress of Time

**Sorry if this chapter's a little long, i hope you like it anyways :)**

The passageway where we battled the behemoth was competly destroyed by the beast's final attack, we were standing on a few steps in front of the door that survived the meteo spell.  
-Mog, i think you should leave the castle  
-i would have to go back all the way by myself -said him  
-You can fly directly to the portal -said Jade  
Mog looked kinda ashamed, he really wanted to stay, but i thought this battle was too dangerous for him, or actually i didn't wanted anything happened to him.  
-Okay -said Him kinda angry-, but i'll be waiting for you, don't give up okay?  
-Don't worry -said Cat smiling gently-, we wont  
-We'll see you soon -said Trina  
Mog started flapping it's wings really fast, he was about to fly away but he turned around  
-Before i forget it -said him-, Ultimecia's pretty weak to holy, that would be your best bet.  
-Thanks mog, we'll do our best  
-i'll be waiting for you on the entrance of the beach house -said him-, see you later.  
He flew away quickly, we saw him turning on a near tower and we lost him from sight.  
-We are going to see mog again -said Cat-, ...right?  
-Probably -said Jade trying to sound convincent, but she failed a little  
-Okay girls, we have no choice now but fight Ultimecia, i just want to say that you're really incredible and that you're really important for me  
-You're talking like if we were going to die -said Trina  
-How's being negative now? -said Jade  
I smiled  
-You're right, now let's try our best and hope that if we "loose" the Phoenix shows up.  
-Kay kay -said Cat beaming-, let's win this  
We walked towards the gigantic door which opened by itself as we reached to it, the room behind the door had no roof, it was round and surrounded by pillars and one made of gold in the center,  
it has a throne on it, where ultimecia was sitting.  
When we opened the door, she stared at us both confused and surprised, and she smiled after a second.  
-I must say i never thought you'll make it this far -said her with a mystical voice, she kinda reminded me Lulu's voice, but she sounded really cold.  
-Well sorry to dissapoint you -said Jade  
She smiled again, her throne dissapeared when she jumped down the pillar, slowly falling down to our level, the pilar sank into the ground and dissapeared, she started walking  
towards us.  
-Kefka was completly wrong about you -said her while walking around us and getting closer, Cat hid behind Jade like in the museum when she walked too close frome her  
-What do you mean? -asked Trina  
-He said you wont be able to handle any powerful monster -said her-, but Behemoth's not an easy enemy to face, im impressed you actually defeated him that easily, but im way worst than it  
-If that's easy and she's worst -i thought-, then we're pretty much done.  
She smiled.  
-This is your last chance to turn around and let us rule this world -said Her stopping walikng around-, it's not worth the effort  
-Of course it is! -said Cat-, this is MY dream world, not yours! and if i want it to go back to normal, it'll go back to normal!  
-Sorry to dissagree -said Ultimecia-, but if that's your last word... i have no choice but to get rid of you.  
-We won't be that easy to defeat -said Trina  
-I really doubt it -said Ultimecia-, i'll give you the first move.  
We didn't moved and either Ultimecia, she was staring at us, ready to fire her most powerful attack, we were ready to cast Holy all at the same time.  
Jade agreed with Cat and Trina barely moving her head and then she did the same with me.  
-Holy! -we screamed at the same time, 4 powerful beams (one bigger than the others, obviously Cat's one) were fired towards Ultimecia, who just smiled.  
-Maelstorm -said her with her hand in the air, some kind of black hole appeared above us, it absorbed all the beams and then it fell on us, i felt a horrible pain, like if all my body was being  
pulled on all possible directions, and, judging by the screams of my friends, they felt the same.  
The pain dissapeared as fast as it appeared, maybe it lasted just a little but i felt like if it was at least a few minutes.  
-The fact that im weak to holy doesn't mean that it'll hit me all the time -said Ultimecia  
After that attack i was really worn out, i never thought she'll be so powerful.  
-Holy! -screamed suddenly Cat, Ultimecia was taken by surprise so she got hitted by the powerful beam Cat made, Ultimecia was immobilized by it  
-What are you waiting for? -said Cat-, Help me!  
We fired our own holy spells, Now Ultimecia was screaming in pain, immobilized by the 4 beams of light, we started to elevate her with the beams.  
She was floating above us, i felt kinda Tired but i didn't wanted to break the beam, and actually it wasn't necessary because Ultimecia managed to cast Maelstorm again which absorbed all the spells.  
when the black hole fell on us again i was prepared to feel the pain again and i actually thought we were done, but this time i didn't felt any pain at all, i just felt tired but nothing else.  
-Why did the maelstorm spell wasn't as strong as before? -i asked to Jade  
-The maelstorm is not supposed to defeat you -said her as worn out as everyone-, it only weakens you enough to...  
-Deliver the final blow -said Ultimecia standing on the ground-, Exactly.  
Her wings started to shine with a weak purple light, then she opened her arms, everything around us became black and white, even us, and we couldn't move.  
Ultimecia by the other hand was walking slowly and laughing silently.  
-I must say i never thought you were so good -said her she got close to Trina and placed some sort of dark pink arrows around her-, you've lasted more than a lot of people who faced me in the past.  
She walked towards Cat and placed the same light arrows.  
-But like the most of the ones who faced me -continued her doing the same with Jade-, you will die right here -finally she placed some arrows of light near of me, i tried to move, but all my body was paralized  
-When we... come back -said Jade making a great effort-, cast holy  
-You're not coming back -said Ultimecia-, Now Time marches on!  
The colors returned to everything that was on black and white, the light arrows went through our chest and i felt a quick but strong pain before i felt down, my strenght was gone and i stopped breathing... at least for a second or two,  
then a warm sensation inside me made me woke up all of sudden, i completly forgot the Rearise spells.  
All of us were all right, Ultimecia was looking away when we got up.  
-Now!, Holy!  
-What?! -said Ultimecia and turned around, she couldn't stop our attacks and she was immobilized and elevating again.  
-Now Tori and Trina -said Cat-, switch to Ultima! when you hold her with the two ultima spells i will cure us all and then Jade and i will cast meteo.  
-Are you sure it'll work?! -said Trina holding her holy spell  
-No! -said Cat-, but i got nothing else!  
-Okay!, i think's a good plan!, Trina! we'll switch to ultima when i count to 3  
-Fine, im ready -said her  
-One, Two, Three!  
-Ultima! -screamed Trina at the same time as me, our holy spells turned into a blue greenish powerful beam, Cat broke her spell and used Cure all, then Jade broke her spell too  
-Quick -i said, even when cure all made me feel much better, the Ultima spell was really strong and hard to control, besides, Ultimecia was using all her powers to break it-, use meteo already!  
Jade and Cat Yelled "Meteo" with her hands pointing at Ultimecia, a Rain of fiery rocks fell from the sky, but instead of destroy the room like behemoths one, they got absorbed by the power of the clash point of the two ultima spells,  
making a gigantic ball of blue enregy and fire around it, i couldn't think of how someone would survive that, but something inside me told me that Ultimecia wont be finished with that.  
The energy ball started to grow as the meteors went inside it  
-it's gonna blow! -said Jade  
-Break the spells now! Then Cast wall!  
i stopped casting ultima but the energy ball of both meteo and ultima spells was floating in the same spot and was getting bigger and bigger.  
we casted wall quickly, the light curtain appeared again, and the ball of power finally exploded, when the shock wave hitted the wall it sounded like if someone hitted a giant bell and it almost broke.  
The room was completly destroyed, Ultimecia was on the ground, her hair was messed up her wings were down and she looked really wounded.  
-This cannot be -said her with a weak voice and standing up slowly-, this wasn't supposed to happen, i wont loose to 4 pathetic girls like you!, I will compress the time! you will die!  
She started to fly slowly, then she opened her arms and everything around us dissapeared, only the piece of floor that was protected by our wall spell was left, Ultimecia covered herself with a black light sphere, that started to grow.  
when the sphere took form and dissapeared, i felt like if i was dreaming: The void were surrounding us, we were standing on the last piece of ground of the castle and a faceless monster was in front of us.  
From the original Ultimecia nothing was left but her hair combed to simulate 2 horns, her face was gone and only a bright light was left, her arms were really long and thin, and her hands were like gigantic purple thin claws.  
she had a dark red long and wide skirt and under it was a woman upside down covered with some sort of red and blue ropes.  
it had some sort of thin wings on her head and its back.  
-I am Ultimecia -said her with a weird voice i cannot describe-, i shall consume time, all existence... DENIED!  
A light appeared behind her and she made a really weird noise.  
-This is weird -i said, my voice souded like if we were on some kind of cave with a lot of echo-, this is just like my dream  
-Let's hope she doesn't have that barrier you dreamed -said Cat-There's only one way to see that -said Jade, she jumped towards the moster with her sword up and slashed her chest, the monster made that weird sound and from the cut some sort of bright yellow blood  
came out.  
-It's vulnerable -said Trina-, lets finish this now! Ultima!  
The spell of Trina flew at full speed towards the monster, but it was absorbed by the light on the monster's face, then it moved the hands and fired back the spell  
-Wall! -screamed Trina kinda surprised, the spell went throught the wall but it wasnt as strong as the original  
-Are you allright?  
-Yeah -said Trina-, i thought she was vulnerable, what was that?!  
-It seems we cannot attack her with magic -said Cat-, it'll be absorbed by that light on it's face... or were her face was supposed to be.  
-Well then -said Jade-, it looks like we'll have to do it the old way  
-What's the old way? -asked Trina  
-The attackers hit the monster with all they've got -said Jade-, and the white mage cures them when it's needed.  
-Okay -said Cat-, go on, i'll do my best.  
Cat walked back a few steps holding her staff with both hands, Jade and i raised our sword and Trina made a battle pose.  
The monster was just there, looking at us (or at least i think it was), it didn't moved until Jade Ran towards it, trying to slash her with her claws, but Jade was too fast for it, and since the monster was concentrating on attack Jade, we didnt have any problems  
to reach it, i slashed as fast as i could and the glowing blood came out of the monster, Trina was hitting and kicking it really hard, and Jade Kept slashing.  
We got hit a few times but Cat was really quick at casting the cure spells.  
The monster was being destroyed by us, but it couldn't last too much, it captured us at the same time and threw us next to Cat, who cured us right away  
-Tornado -said The monster with that weird voice, a gigantic tornado appeared in front of it, it was even bigger than the one created by Trina and Jade at the camp.  
-But i thought Tornado was a white magic spell -said Trina confused  
-She's a sorceress -said Jade-, she can do whatever she wants, Vega what are you waiting for?!  
-What?!  
-Stop the freaking tornado!  
-Oh, sure, Born from the icy winds, Shiva, i need your help!  
This time the icicle from the sky didn't appeared (basically because there was no sky i think) the woman with blue skin appeared in front of me  
-What do you need? -asked Her with a beautiful voice  
-Please stop the tornado  
-Always the same -said her smiling-, but your word is my command  
-Shiva, Diamond dust!  
She fired the powerful blast of ice, freezing the tornado and then she snapped her fingers making breaking it into may ice shards  
-Do you mind if i make something else before i go? -asked her looking at me  
-No, go on  
She smiled and put her hands on the air, all ice shards started to spin around her, then she pointed at Ulimecia and all the ice shards were fired at her, the monster screamed in pain.  
-There -said Shiva-, she's pretty weak now  
-Thank you Shiva, i'll call you if i need you again  
-Just one thing -said Shiva  
-What is it?  
-Please don't Call me to stop another tornado spell -said her smiling  
-i'll try -i answered a second before she dissapeared  
All the ice dissapeared along with Shiva, the monster was completly immoblizied, for a second i Thought it was over, Then the monster talked again.  
-Hell's Judgment -said the monster waving it's hands, a red circular simbol appeared on the ground, my feet were stuck and i couldn't move, the monster raised it's hands and a red wave of energy covered us, i felt like if someone took all the air on my lungs  
and my body was completly weak, i fell to the ground along with my friends, i coulnd't stand up, my legs didn't moved when i tried to do it.  
-Your existence is denied -said the monster-, i shall consume time, i shall consume you! Summoner, you'll be consumed first!  
The hand of the monster was heading slowly towards me, i tried to move but i couldn't, Cat seemed like if she was trying to say something, maybe she was trying to cure me so i could move, but she wasn't able to even raise her hand.  
I was about to get caught by the monster, when...  
-No... You... Won't! -said Trina, i turned around, she was standing, then she ran towards me and kicked the monsters hand, then she jumped on its arm and started running towards the head  
-You won't... hurt my sister! -screamed Trina, a wave of orange energy appeared under her feet, her right hand was glowing-, Final Heaven!  
Trina reached the monster's face and hitted the light sphere with all her strenght, the monster stopped suddenly, Trina fell down and landed near the edge of the floor.  
The monster hands moved again, it covered its face like if it was in pain, then it made a horrible noise and from it's face a light beam that looked exactly like the blood of the monster was fired upside  
the monster started to get covered by the light and then it exploded on a white light, the floor were we where dissapeared and we fell into the void...ç

**By the way, im planning to make a new story when im done with this one, im planning to make a Harry Potter and victorious cross over (yes i love victorious) but i will need help to write it, if i don't get any i most likely wont do it, if anyone's interested please send me a message, thanks for reading this so far :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Northern Crater

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER, I WAS ON VACATIONS :), I HOUPE YOU LIKE THIS :)**

-Tori -said Trina's voice, it sounded kinda far from me.  
Was all that stuff a dream?, Really?, was i still asleep on my bed?!  
-Tori! -repeated Trina's voice this time a little closer  
It looked like if it was all a dream, a really long and weird one  
-TORI! -screamed Trina, this time i woke up, but i was in the sand of the beach, the white abandoned hut was gone, Trina, Cat, Jade and Mog were around me, looking at me kinda worried.  
-Are you all right?! -asked Trina Right away holding my shoulders and moving me back and forth  
-YES! I'M FINE!  
-Oh, im sorry Tori -said Her hugging me-, is just that Cat casted curaga on you and you didn't woke up right away, i was so worried.  
When she said that i felt kinda guilty, Trina just saved my life and she was worried for me, and i was being so mean and kinda unfair with her.  
-I'm sorry Trina  
-For what? -asked Her looking at me  
-Well, you just saved my life and i'm being so mean with you, thank you  
-You have nothing to thank for -said Her-, i couldn't let my little sister die, Besides you saved my life too, now i don't owe you nothing  
-You never did -i said and i hugged her.  
-Oh, that's so cute -said Cat  
-Too Cute -said Jade with a weird tone  
-Don't spoil this Jade -said Trina-, we haven't hugged like this in years  
-What?! -said Cat like if Trina just said something really horrible-, Years?!  
-Yes -said Tori-, and honestly i don't know why  
-Look -said Jade-, i don't want to spoil this "beautiful" moment... well, actually i want to spoil it, besides we have to end this as fast as we can  
-Jade's Right -said Mog with his cartoonish voice-, i agree with Cat, this moment was kinda cute, but if we let the other 2 villians to keep going for too long, they'll get too strong to stop them later.  
-If that's the situation... Which's the closest one?  
-Well -said Mog-, the Northern Crater where Sephiroth rests is Way closer than Kefkas tower, but...  
-Then we're heading to the Crater -said Jade-, which way is it?  
-It's at the top of that mountain -said mog pointing the mountain that was closest to us, which looked like a volcano-, but wait, Jade...  
-We cannot wait -said her stariting to walk towards the mountain-, you said it.  
-She's right -said Cat and followed her  
Mog didn't said anything and we started the way towards the crater, which was way shorter than i expected, i thought we will spend days to arrive, but it turned out that we made it like in 3 or 4 hours,  
we could arrive in less time, but some monsters stopped us on the way (nothing was too hard after behemoth's fight thought).  
The crater looked really deep, we couldn't even see the bottom.  
-So... where's Sephiroth? -asked Cat looking around like if she thought he was hiding behind a rock or something  
-Most likely in the center of the planet by now -answered Mog  
-Wait what? -said Trina  
-Why you didn't told us that before?! -asked Jade  
-i tried but you didn't let me tell you -asked Mog-, you rushed here.  
-Well i think it doesn't matter, we'll have to fight him anyways, and sooner or later we would have to go down there.  
-That's so true -said Cat-, and since we're already here, let's go down already  
-but it'll take us days to reach the center of the earth! -said Trina  
-That's true too -said Cat-, there must be a way to reach there fast  
-Is there any way mog? -asked Jade  
-Maybe if you could cast float spell -said him-, but that magic is really difficlt, even Rinoa and Yuna had some problems with it, that's why they didn't teached it to you.  
-Is there another way?  
-Maybe it is -said mog-, but i think it'll be kinda disrespectful  
-You want Tori to summon some aeons to carry us down the crater right? -asked Jade  
-Exactly -said Mog  
-i think that's disrespectful too, i mean they're supposed to help us, not being our transportation.  
-Well, carrying us to the center of the earth counts as "helping us" -said Jade  
-But it's not right -said Cat-, they're ancient and powerful creatures, we should respect them  
-Then we just walk or what? -asked Trina.  
-I think... i can summon the creatures and ask them if it's all right that they carry us.  
-That's a good idea -said Mog-, if the creatures says no, we just let them go and help us on battle later  
-Okay, here goes nothing  
-By the way Tori -said Cat-, i don't think Bahamuth would fit on the crater, and Shiva doesn't look like she's able to carry anyone.  
-So i only have Ifrit and ixion left  
-And Anima -said her smiling  
-Cat -said Trina-, She won't summon Anima unless it's really necessary, remember?  
-Oh right -answered Cat  
-Okay then, i'll summon Ixion and i'll ask if they can carry us to the bottom of the crater.  
-The worst thing that they can do is saying no -said Cat  
-Actually -said Jade-, the worst thing they can do is attack us with their powers and destroy us before Sephiroth or Kefka  
-Well, thank you for making Tori feel better -said Trina ironically  
-Just do it -said Jade  
I was a little worried for Jade's last words, by the other side, i didn't wanted to go walking all the way towards the bottom of the crater, or that the summons were so cruel.  
-Born from the powerful thunder -i said with my sword up-, Ixion, i need your help!  
A powerful Lightning blast came out of my sword and formed a giant electric ball above us, from the center of it, a big bluish-black Horse came out, it's white mane and tail was really long, it had a gigantic hook-shaped golden horn  
and it's hooves were covered with electricity, it was big enough to carry two of us and mog with no problem.  
-You've called me, master? -asked it, i felt kinda ashamed being called "master"  
-Please, just call me Tori, you make me feel even worst for what i'm about to ask  
-What is it? -said him  
-Well, according to Mog, Sephiroth's on the bottom of this crater  
-And you want us to take you there? -asked Ixion  
-Would that be wrong?  
-Of course not -said him-, we're here to help you, actually is kinda flattering that you asked if we can do that instead of giving us the orders without asking anything  
-I thought it'll be rude to summon you and ask you to carry us just like that.  
-Well we won't mind to do it -said Ixion-, specially after this poletly asking.  
-so can i call Ifrit too?  
-Sure, i'll tell him right away  
-Can you do that?  
-Yes -said him-, all of us are connected to each other, just wait a second.  
Ixion closed it's eyes, the horn on it's head was glowing  
-Ifrit says it's okay -said him after a few seconds  
-Great, well i'll call him now -i put my sword up again-, Born from the Blazing flames, Ifrit i need your help!  
My sword began to glow with an intense red tone, the ground started to shake and a big blast of magma came out from the ground near to me, a shadow appeared in the middle of it.  
The magma tower dissapeared and a beast was floating above the hole the lava made, it was really big (at least 10 feet tall), it had a human body (a really strong one) covered with a loincloth and lion head and claws instead of hands and feet, it's skin was dark brown and it's mane  
was dark red, it's nails were dark blue, just like it's enormus horns, the beast roared powerfully and then if fell to the ground, making it shake when it landed.  
-Are you ready now master -said him  
-Uhm, please don't call me master, just call me Tori, and before everything i want to thank you both for being so kind to us  
-It's our duty to help you -said Ifrit-, now let's go when you're ready.  
-Okay girls -i said-, they agreed to take us to the bottom of the crater, Jade, Cat and Mog will go with Ixion and Trina and i will go with Ifrit  
-Yay! -said Cat-, i love horses  
-Why should i go with Cat? -asked Jade kinda ashamed  
-Just let's go already -said Trina-, we are lucky that they agreed to take us to the bottom of the crater.  
-She's right -said Mog sitting on Ixion's horn-, let's take this chance without thinking it too much.  
Jade got on Ixion (kinda angry) along with Cat and Mog.  
-Umh... Ifrit?  
-What's the matter -asked him  
-I don't want to be rude but... how are you going to carry us?  
-With one of my arms -said him putting his left hand down, it was big enough to carry a bus, Trina and i climbed up and he lifted us, putting his hand near his chest, like if he was hugging us.  
Ixion started to run towards the crater, the lightning on it's hooves made it float slowly towards the bottom, Ifrit by the other hand jumped down while sticking to the walls with the free claw.  
While we were heading the bottom of the crater, i was glad that i summoned Ifrit and Ixion, the monsters in the crater looked really dangerous:  
Big black dragons, gigantic armors, robots and a rotting dragon with skeletal wings. I saw a little green monster with small yellow eyes carrying a lamp and a little knife, it didn't looked that dangerous but it was really creepy.  
-Trina, i'm so sorry  
-For what -asked her confused  
-Well, i was so mean when you were worried about me and...  
-Just forget it -said her with a smile-, like i said before i owed you one  
-We are sisters, you didn't owed me anything, i couldn't let you... well you know...  
-I can say the same -said Trina with a weird voice-, i mean, i know we're not very close, but i couldn't let you... i couldn't lose you.  
-That's the cutest thing you ever said to me -i said and i couldn't hold a tear, even when Trina and i weren't to close, she loved me so much that she risked her own life and defeated Ultimecia to keep me safe.  
After that, Trina smiled and we started talking like we never did before, she told me things about herself that i never knew, i felt like if we were tryingto learn everything we didn't knew about each other, who could imagine that i will had the best talk with Trina  
while we were going down a crater full of monsters carried by a fire beast?  
After a few hours of chatting with my sister, we arrived to the bottom of the crater, only a little cave was in front of us.  
-I think you should continue walking from here -said Ifrit  
-I think so too, thank you so much Ifrit and Ixion  
-We are ready to help you anytime -said Ifrit vanishing slowly  
-If you need us again -said Ixion dissapearing too-, call us.  
-What kind of them to carry us -said Cat smiling and walking inside the little cave without waiting a second  
-Wait, Cat -said Jade running after her  
-Mog, you wait here  
-Yeah, yeah -said him waving it's little hands-, i knew you'll say that  
-Are you ready sis? -asked Trina looking at the little cave  
-i am, let's do this  
We got inside the little cave and i realized that it wasn't the bottom of the cave yet...

**By the way, im still planning to make that Harry Potter and victorious crossover, but i will need a lot of help to write it, if i don't get any, i most likely wont do it, if anyone's interested please send me a message, thanks for reading this so far :) **


	15. Chapter 15: The One Winged Angel

**I'VE FINALLY MANAGED TO FIX MY LAPTOP, I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO PUBLISH THIS, IT'S KINDA LONG TO COMPENSATE THE TIME I TOOK TO UPLOAD IT, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO WAITED FOR THIS AND TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY :)**

Inside of the little cave everything was different, instead of rock, a swirling green light was around us, a few rocks were floating forming a spiral towards  
the end of the crater which was a little plataform made of rock and Crystal.  
-What's this? -asked Trina looking at the swirling green light, that suddenly became purple  
-This is the Lifestream -said Cat walking back towards us- the energy of the planet itself, this is the origin and the end of everything on the planet, when someone or something... "loses"  
returns to the planet, then it combines with the lifestream and then borns again on a different place.  
-Energy of the planet? you mean that when this things solidifies becomes materia  
-Exactly -said Jade while the light became yellow-, with the energy of every single thing on it, the lifestream contains a lot of energy and magic, but it can be dangerous to be exposed directly to the lifestream by a long time  
-Why? -asked Trina, the light became Red  
-It's too much power for anyone to hold -Said Cat  
-Well, then let's defeat Sephiroth and get out as fast as we can -the light became blue and after a few seconds it became green again.  
we started jumping from stone to stone, falling slowly with every jump, Cat was giggled every time she floated slowly to the next stone, like if she was going down the stairs of her own house.  
Appearently there wasn't any monsters around, i was expecting them to appear suddenly like in Ultimecia's Castle, but we arrived to the little plataform of crystal with no problem.  
-Now what? -asked Trina  
-This is the very bottom, we cannot any go further  
-So where's Sephiroth then? -asked Jade  
-Well he's not here -said Cat  
-Thank you, CATHERINE obvious -said Jade making fun of me  
-Sephiroth's here -said Mog-, i can sense him below us  
-So what are we going to do? -asked Trina again-, are we going to go back or...  
-Jump on the lifestream -said Cat  
-Cat, you've said it yourself! we cannot just Jump into the lifestream, it's too dangerous to be exposed to it, remember?  
-So what do we do, huh? -asked her-, leave and wait Sephiroth to destroy the complete universe?  
-Can he do that? -asked Trina surprised and scared.  
-Of course he can -said Jade-, his supernova attack will do the job in less than 10 minutes.  
-But he wont do it, i mean, if he tries it, Kefka will stop him, he wont risk his own life... right?  
-I don't think so -said Cat-, Kefka only cares about destruction and nothing else  
-He'll think that Supernova is amazingly funny -said Jade  
-But Tori's right -said Mog-, you cannot just jump to the lifestream  
-What would happen if we do that? -asked Trina  
-Nobody knows -said mog-, maybe nothing, maybe you'll die, i mean... oh, you know what i mean.  
-So our choices are to jump and maybe die here -said Jade-, or leave and wait Sephiroth to kill us for sure in the future?  
-That sounds depressing -said Cat looking at the lifestream swirling below us.  
-Wait -said Jade-, Mog! why you didn't waited for us where we told you?  
-A monster chased me -said him a little embarassed-, it couldn't follow me inside here, but that's not the important issue now, what are you going to do?  
-I think we should Jump  
-What?! -said Trina kinda freaked out  
-At least here we have a chance to survive, if we don't stop Sephiroth we'll die for sure.  
-Then let's go! -said Cat giggling, and before anyone could stop her she jumped off the plataform.  
-CAT! -screamed Jade-, ARE YOU INSANE?! -and then she jumped off too.  
-Oh my gosh! -said Trina-, now what?!  
-We'll have to jump!, mog, im glad you're here, we'll need someone that can fly to take us out, if we don't come back in 5 hours, leave the crater.  
Mog just agreed.  
-Ready Trina?  
-Kinda -said her holding my hand  
-Okay, we'll jump on three, One, Two, THREE!  
We jumped off the plataform directly to the lifestream.  
I Saw Jade landing on the lifestream (which moved like water) and Cat swimming down.  
Trina and i covered our noses and when we landed it actually felt like water, Jade was already swimming down following Cat.  
As soon as my head got inside the lifestream, i've started to listen all kinds of stuff: voices, cryings, roars, screams, birds singing. My head started to hurt really bad, i barely could hold my breath  
Trina stopped swimming down and stared at me really worried, i saw Jade comming back, and i tried to swim out of the lifestream but the headache was really strong, i was sinking more and more,  
and i couldn't hold my breath anymore, i thought i was going to drown, but when i opened my mouth i could actually breath normally, but the noises on my head where still hurting me so i started screaming.  
-What's wrong Tori?! -said Trina, i've listened her like if she was really far from me.  
-It's the lifestream! -said Jades voice as far as Trinas one- since she's a summoner, she's way more receptive with the energy, so she must be listening every single sound on this planet.  
-And what could we do?! -asked Trina really worried while i felt i was sinking even more  
-Vega -said Jade-, focus, you've gotta focus and the voices will dissapear  
-Focus on what? -i thought and the sounds became a little lower by a second  
-Come on Tori -said Trina-, i know you can do it  
-Trina Trust me -i thought again, the sounds were getting lower and lower  
-Snap it of Vega! -said Jade kinda desperate-, Cat's already on the center of the planet! if we don't hurry, she'll be attacked by Sephiroth!  
-I Won't let that happen! -i screamed, the voices dissapeared right away-, oh my god, that was horrible.  
-Let's Go now -said Jade-, i'm worried for Cat.  
We started swimming down as fast as we could towards a red light below us, a big red rock with a blue crystal in the center was floating below the lifestream.  
Cat was in front of it floating and looking at it really concentrated.  
-Oh Cat -said Jade and HUGGED Cat-, i thought you were hurt or something.  
-Ow Jade -said Cat-, you're hugging me, that's so cute  
Jade opened her eyes wide and broke the hugh a little blushed  
-Uhm... Yeah -said her-, i was worried and... is Sephiroth here?  
-Yes -said Cat changing her voice drastically-, he's inside this rock  
-So we just go inside or what?  
-If we want to fight him -said Cat  
-Well let's go -said Jade-, we lost enough time on the lifestream Thanks to Vega  
-Don't worry Tori -said Cat whispering-, she's just trying to be mean again because of the hug.  
We floated towards the rock and we got inside the crystal, and everything changed again.  
we were on the sky, or something like the sky, it was light purple and covered with clouds.  
It was like if only the sky was left, Sephiroth was there, looking above really thinkful and talking for himself  
-If those girls get's rid of Kefka -was saying him with a really deep voice-, i can't fullfil my plans with no interference, if not i'll have to get rid of him by myself  
-Or maybe we'll defeat you both and get the world back to normal -said Jade  
Sephiroth laughed silently.  
-They're here again, mother -said him looking us from below it's shoulder-, the intruders that always tries to stop me.  
-How's talking with? -said Trina kinda confused  
-Jenova -whispered Jade-, it's the experiment that created him and he thinks it's his mother  
-He's insane  
-Of course he is -said Jade-, why else would anyone want to destroy the universe?  
-Well that's True  
Sephiroth was just staring at us, and then a really long sword appeared on his hand.  
-If you're going to interfere then i'll have to get rid of you -said him pointing with is sword at us  
-We will get rid of you -said Jade holding her sword up.  
Sephiroth jumped towards her at full speed even before i could take my sword up, Cat and Trina walked away, and i think they did the right thing, without a sword the won't stand a chance agaist him in the close combat.  
Jade and i were fighting with him, he was really fast and powerful, no matter how much we moved, he always covered our attacks and countered them.  
I was really tired and we couldn't even scratch him, Jade was fighting with all she got but Sephiroth was too much for her.  
-And you want to stop us with this insignificant powers? -asked him after a while  
-We defeated Ultimecia -said Jade slashing as fast as she could but Sephiroth covered all the slashes with no effort at all  
-Then she was way weaker than i thought -said Sephiroth throwing back Jade with a slash- defeated by 4 pathetic girls  
In the exact moment he finished to say that, Jade managed to stab him in the chest, for one second he got frozen and looked at Jade as surprised as everyone  
-Wha...what?! -said him-, i...imposible!  
-This pathetic girl managed to see that you followed the same pattern to attack -said Jade taking out the sword from Sephiroth's chest.  
-Yay! -said Cat jumping-, Jade won!  
-Not yet -said Sephiroth covering the wound with his hand-, if you didn't noticed, we're still in the lifestream, which contains all the ancient magic of my ancesters, which i will absorb  
-But any human can hold all the lifestream! -said Cat-, it will kill anyone  
-I am not a human -said Sephiroth-, im the chosen one by the planet, and i'll do anything to keep it safe from intruders like you  
He raised his hand and the lifestream appeared from above and started getting inside him covering with a multicolored swirling light which was getting bigger every second, when it dissapeared he was different,  
the upper part of his body was almost the same except he didn't had his cloak anymore and his right hand became a black wing, under her torso was a cloud and from it 3 pairs of white wings were flapping slowly  
and two golden rings appeared on it's back, the sky became completly dark like if it was a heavy storm.  
-Wait i thought he was the one winged angel!  
-He is -said Cat  
-Those are seven wings! -said Trina.  
-They reffer at him as the one winged angel because of the single black wing -said Jade-, and because when he doesn't have the lifestream the black wing appears on it's back... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT NOW! WE MUST FINISH HIM!  
-Now that he doesn't have the sword we can fight too -said Cat-, it'll be way easier  
-Shadow Flare -said Sephiroth and fired a powerful black flare spell, Jade countered it with her own flare spell but it was way weaker than Sephiroth's one, we had to fire our own flare spells to counter it.  
-He's stronger than Ultimecia! -said Jade surprised  
-Of course i am -said Sephiroth with a strong and powerful voice-, i am the chosen one by the planet, i wont lose to simple humans like you!  
-You will -said Cat really calmed-, believe me, we just have to try harder.  
-Don't make me laugh -said Sephiroth and then pointed Jade with his black wing-, she cannot even counter my shadow flare alone.  
-But we won't fight alone -said Cat-, we're a Team, that's why we will win!  
Sephiroth was smiling shadly and then he talked again  
-Then you will die together -said him-, Pale horse!  
A light blue beam was fired towards Jade who tried to counter it with a new flare spell, but it didn't worked, she got hit, nothing happened at first sight but suddenly she shrinked, it was at most 1 foot tall.  
-What the heck?! -said her with a really squeaky voice  
Before we could do anything, Sephiroth fired two more beams, hitting me and Trina, Cat barely evaded it.  
-Great -said Jade with the same squeaky voice-, Now what?!  
-Ow girls -said Cat smiling-, you look and sound so cute!  
-We're done -said Trina with a squeaky voice too, looking at Cat  
-Cat, can you please focus?! -i felt kinda embarassed of my voice.  
-Oh sure -said Cat, Sephiroth fired a 4th beam-, Reflect!  
The beam was fired back to Sephiroth  
-Wall -screamed him right away  
-Ensunaga! -said Cat, she fired a wave of yellow light and we grew again.  
-When you've learned that spell? -asked Jade with her normal voice  
-like 10 seconds ago -giggled Cat  
-Amazing -said Trina  
-I told you that if we worked as a team -said Cat-, we'll win.  
-And talking about working as a team -said Jade-, FIRE!  
-Ultima! -screamed Trina alongside with me!  
-Meteo! -screamed both Jade and Cat  
The spells clashed like with Ultimecia but Sephiroth was way bigger than her so we managed to see him screaming in pain, trying to stop the spells with his black wing  
The energy was bigger this time, but he managed to hold it a longer while than ultimecia, but at the end it was too much for him.  
A curtain of black smoke covered him, for a second i thought it was over, but the black wing came out from the smoke and slashed us, the hit was really powerful and it took us for surprise.  
-Enough games -said Him, he was completly unharmed, like if we didn't even attacked yet-, if you want to die, then i'll get rid of you, along with the whole universe.  
He raised his hands and the sky thing around us broke like if it was a glass, the stars were now around us and a little red light was at the far  
-Super nova -said Sephiroth calmed  
-NO! -screamed Jade-, METEO!  
The rain of meteors hitted Sephiroth, but they didn't even scratched him.  
-WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?! -Said Trina-, THE WHOLE UNIVERSE WILL GET DESTROYED IF WE DON'T STOP HIM!  
-WE STILL HAVE A PAIR OF MINUTES -said Cat really worried-, WE HAVE TO DESTROY HIM!  
-HOW? -asked Jade really freaked out-, NOTHING SEEMS TO HURT HIM!  
-ANIMA! -said Trina suddenly-, TORI! SUMMON ANIMA!  
-BUT I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SUMMON IT IF IT WASN'T REALLY AN EMERGENCY!  
-THE UNIVERSE WILL GET DESTROYED! -screamed Jade-, IF THAT'S NOT AN EMERGENCY I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS IT!  
I didn't thought again, i raised my sword, the half of the place became a plain, exactly like the one outside.  
-The tortured soul -i said with my sword up and shining-, Anima! i need your help!  
A chained 3 pointed rusted metal hook fell from the sky above us getting inside the ground making it ooze a dark red liquid that looked too much like blood.  
the chains kept falling for a few seconds, then they stopped and started to go up, From the ground an undescriptable monster appeared:  
It was at least 20 feet tall, inside of some sort of half-opened blue cocoon with spikes on the edge was a torso covered with stained bandages, the only visible skin was on it's Claws  
it was yellowish brown, and a single eye was exposed, the other was covered with the bandages, and it's fangs were really sharp and crooked.  
around the monster, several chains appeared to hold it even more, The monster roared powerfully, it was a horrible and sad sound.  
From the very first second the monster appeared on the ground, i felt a horrible sadness inside me.  
Trina and Cat were really scared, Jade by the other hand was looking at the monster really happy, i managed to hear her saying "not even in my worst nightmares..."  
-You called master? -said the monster, for my surprise with a woman's voice, it sounded really sad and like if it was in pain.  
-I need your help to destroy Sephiroth... are you always feeling this sadness?  
-You feel my sadness? -asked her a little surprised-, no one did it before  
-Well, i do and it's horrible, can i do something for you  
-unless you release my soul there's nothing else you can do -said Anima-, but if you do it i'll dissapear as an aeon forever  
-but you'll be suffering no more, after this, you'll be free  
-Just like that? -asked Anima-, you'll loose one of the most powerful aeons  
-But i'll save the sadest soul on this world -i said smiling  
-Thank you master Tori -said Anima  
-It's the least i can do, but before i need you to stop Sephiroth  
-Your word is my command -said her and i managed to see a little smile on the monster's face  
-Anima! OBLIVIOOOOOOON!  
suddenly, the sky became red as blood, the chains broke, the bandages dissapeared, the whole skin of the monster was exposed with it's yellowish-brown color, the eyeball dissapeared leaving a skull like face with hollow eyes, long white hair  
appeared around it's head along with a rusty crown and a pair of horns appeared under the hair, the spikes from the cocoon dissapeared too, the monster roared powerfully, Sephiroth was speechless and kinda scared  
-As my last attack -said Anima's voice a little less sad-, i will defeat the one winged angel! FEEL MY LAST PAIN!  
The monster claws started to shine, then it started to slash and hit Sephiroth first a little slow but then it went faster and faster, to the point i wasn't able to even see the attacks, i almost felt bad for Sephiroth.  
after a few minutes of brutal attacks, Anima fired a powerful dark beam making a gigantic explosion.  
The sky suddenly became normal (like the first time we entered the rock) Anima became transparent, and then it exploded into millions of green light threads and escaped from the top of the place, she was back to the lifestream.  
Sephiroth was back to normal, only a single black wing was in his back, he was completly immobilized  
-Kefka was so wrong about you -said him a second before his black wing covered him, a lot of black feathers started to fly away and Sephiroth dissapeared with them.  
The room suddenly became completly black, the lifestream started to flow towards us.  
Cat and Trina were still a little surprised of anima's attack, Jade was smiling like if she saw her favorite movie.  
Without talking we started to swim up, and, when the lifestream covered me, instead of listening all sorts of sounds, i just listened anima's voice, it sounded relieved and happy.  
-Thank you master Tori -said her-, i'll protect you from the noises, it's the least i can do  
-Thank you Anima -i said-, now i hope you born again, somewhere else.  
We arrived to the rocks and we started to jump up as fast as we could because the lifestream was filling the crater with mog behind us asking for the battle.  
-we'll tell you later! -said Cat-, now we must escape before the lifestream covers us  
-I know a way -i said raising my sword-, The king dragon, bahamuth i need your help!  
The Gigantic dragon appeared from above  
-Jump on my back! -said him before i could ask anything-, anima told me the situation, quick!  
we jumped on the dragons back and we flew at full speed towards the top of the crater, a second before the lifestream came out as a green eruption, it floated around the crater for a few seconds and then i went back to the center of the planet,  
closing the crater like if it was a wound on the earth...

**I'm still planning to make the Harry potter and victorious crossover** **but i will need help to write it, if i don't get any i most likely wont do it, if anyone's interested please send me a message, thanks for reading this so far and sorry for keep you waiting :)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Monument To Nonexistence

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 1100+ VIEWS! EVERYONE WHO READ THIS THANKS! **

**AND SORRY I'M TAKING TOO LONG TO UPLOAD CHAPTERS, I HAVE A LOT OF WORK LATELY, THANKS FOR READING, SERIOUSLY**

When the crater closed, we payed attention to the world around us, it was completly different, the green plains where gone, everything was dry and dead, pools of  
lava were everywhere and the sky was covered by gray clouds.  
-What happened here?!  
-While you were battling Sephiroth -said Bahamuth-, Kefka destroyed the world, he erradicated everything outside the crater and gathered all the remains in his tower  
-What for?  
-To create monsters to protect it -said Bahamuth  
-If he could do that, then we don't have too much chances agaist him  
-Don't give up so quick -said Bahamuth-, Anima's power is still with you, she said she'll protect you before she was gone.  
Actually when i was in the lifestream swimming to exit, i felt a warm sensation i felt before, but i cannot remember where  
-This is jus horrible -said Cat almost crying-, i never thought of the world like this  
-You didn't thought about Kefka either -said Jade-, or Sephiroth and Ultimecia.  
-You're right -said Cat-, but we can make it beautiful again... right?  
-If we manage to defeat Kefka -said Trina  
-We will -said Cat-, i know it  
-We're protected by Anima  
-What?! -said Jade  
-So that's why i felt a warm sensation on the lifestream! -said Cat like if it was the most normal thing  
-Wait is she telling the truth? -asked Trina-, because i felt the same  
-Yes, Bahamutjust told me  
-Amazing -said Jade-, what kind of protection did Anima gave us?  
-I don't know, but it has to be powerful, i mean you saw what she did to Sephiroth  
-Why do you call Anima "She"? -asked Trina  
-It was a woman? -i said sarcastically  
-it didn't looked like a woman -said her kinda confused.  
-Well it was, but anyways, we must defeat Kefka right away, Bahamuth, can you take us directly to wherever Kefka is?  
-I actually was heading towards there -said him-, it's the only "place" to go on this dead world.  
-What is it?  
-That tower in front of us -said Bahamuth-, i'm surprised you didn't saw it already  
I actually saw it, but i thought it was a cloud with a weird shape or a far mountain, it was gigantic, i couldn't even see the top.  
-He calls that "The monument to Nonexistence" -said Bahamut shadly-, it's made of the remains of every single thing in this world  
We got closer to the tower and i managed to see the things that formed it: a lot of bones and skulls of different monsters, pieces of wood and leaves, some parts of Ultimecias castle,  
a few rocks from the crater, pieces of Armors and swords, and even parts of monsters, like arms or claws, and even heads still with some skin and dripping little blood drops, it was a horrible vision.  
-That's terrible! -said Cat looking at the tower closely-, how can he do that?!  
-He's just insane -said Trina as surprised as Cat  
-Thats really messed up, even for me -said Jade.  
-The only way to fix everything is defeating him -said Bahamuth-, he has the crystal that can make your world normal again  
-How did he got the crystal?  
-He stole it when it appeared in this world -said bahamuth-, when you where unconscious.  
-So that's how he got all this power?, but the crystal wasn't supposed to make his wish true  
-He absorbed the crystal -said Bahamuth-, and asimilated it's powers.  
I was thinking about that, if Kefka has the powers of a crystal that could change the world, we didn't stand any chances.  
Suddenly, in front of the tower the ground opened like if the planet was about to tear up in half, a powerful roar resonated from the dephts of the planet.  
-It's here... -said Mog-, the most powerful monster  
-Who?  
A monster appeared from the crack in the ground, it kinda looked like behemoth, but sorta different, it's snout was a little longer and blue flames were comming out of it, it hand more and longer horns  
in a pale blue color, it was 3 times bigger than the behemoth, it's skin was dark grey and it's tail was long and had some sort of symbols instead of spikes,  
the greater difference was that this monster has 6 claws instead of 4 (2 smaller than the others) and it had some sort of castle with blue spheres on it's back and around it's neck, like if it was made of remains too.  
The monster roared again and then Talked, Bahamutstopped suddenly.  
-My name is Ultima -said the monster with a harsh and horrible voice-, I am power both ancient and unrivaled... I do not bleed... Feeble creatures of flesh... Your time is nigh!  
It Fired a gigantic flare spell from it's mouth towards us, Bahamutmanaged to evade it barely.  
-Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! -was saying Cat covering her face with her hands-, it's Ultima! what are we going to do?!  
-Like if we had any choice! -said Jade-, we'll have to defeat it to fight Kefka  
-But it's Ultima weapon! -said Cat-, it's the most powerful monster!  
-But we have Bahamutand the other summons -said Jade looking at me  
-But wasn't it dangerous to summon more than one creature at once? -asked Trina  
-I can do it  
-Are you sure? -asked Trina  
-I've summoned Anima didn't i?  
The 3 girls and mog were looking at me kinda worried (even Jade), i was a little scared too, but if Cat was right, we didn't had another chance.  
I stood on bahamuth's back with my sword on the air  
-Born From the Icy wind, The Blazing flames and The powerful thunder, Shiva, Ifrit and Ixion, i need your help  
I felt like if my energy has been drained really quick, Shiva, Ifrit and Ixion appeared floating around Bahamuth  
-Are you insane? -asked Shiva-, Why did you called us all at the same time?  
-There was... no other way -i barely could talk  
-She's right Shiva -said Ifrit-, look who they're fighting  
-Ultima -said Ixion with a mysterious tone  
-Cat -said Jade-, Keep curing Tori  
-I have a better idea -said her giggling, she raised her hand and pointed at me-, Regen!  
A wave of orange energy covered me, and i felt my energy coming back slowly  
-Cat? -said Jade-, how did you learned those new spells?  
-I just remember the names i saw in the magazine -said her-, i say them and they work  
-It works for me, now let's get rid of that monster.  
-We'll need our full power -said Shiva  
-I have an idea, we'll split up, Trina go with Ixion, Jade go with Ifrit and Cat stay here with Shiva and me.  
-But why?! -said Cat while Jade and Trina Jumped towards Ixion and Ifrit  
-Because you cannot fly, and Shiva cannot carry you, she needs her hands to attack  
-but i can fly -said Cat-, look, Float!  
A pair of light wings appeared on Cat's back and she jumped off, she was flying around and giggling.  
-I'll go with her -said Shiva looking at Cat kinda surprised  
-Okay, mog and Bahamuth, we are toghether.  
-It's an honor to fight alongside with you -said Bahamutflying towards the monster, Ifrit and Jade, Ixion and Trina and Cat and Shiva were floating around me.  
-Okay Girls, Cast all the spells you can, focus on the Aeon's power, Trina and Ixion, cast Thundaga  
-Got it -said Trina  
-Cat and Shiva, go with blizzaga  
-Kay kay -said Cat beaming and flying around  
-And i'll cast firaga right? -asked Jade-, along with Ifrit  
-Exactly, Bahamuth, Mog and i'll cast flare ok?  
-By the way -said Mog-, this one's like behemoth, keep attacking even when it looks like we're not hurting it.  
-Okay everyone, let's finish this, GO!  
Everyone flew away in different directions towards the monster, who roared and fired a powerful electric blast towards Ifrit, Ixion flew towards it and absorbed the electricity with it's horn.  
Meanwhile, Cat and Shiva were firing gigantic icicles towards the monster while Jade and Ifrit were firing gigantic flame balls that bounced in the monster's skin like with behemoth.  
Trina and Ixion where above Ultima Weapon firing powerful thunders every often while Bahamutand me were firing flares over and over, Mog only could cast Fira but any help was okay on that situation.  
Even when the beast looked like if it wasn't receiving any damage, we kept attacking it thanks to Mog's advice.  
The beast countered with powerful flares and lightning bolts that we managed to avoid as fine as we could  
Ixion got hit by a flare but Cat managed to cure it just in time while shiva attacked it with Blizzaga spells.  
The monster's tail suddenly grew spikes and tried to hit everyone with one powerful swing, Ifrit got hit and Jade fell down towards the beast holding her sword and stabbing it near to the head, Cat cured Ifrit  
who picked up Jade from the monsters back just a second before Ultima tried to bite her.  
The castle thing on Ultima's back fired an array of lasers taking down everyone except Cat, Bahamut and me, we cured all as fast as we could while Ultima kept swinging it's spiked tail.  
When everyone was up again we fired a barrage of spells without stopping, the monster finally seemed like if it was in pain, it opened it's mouth wideand it fired a flare shaped like a 5 point star, countering us all at the same time,  
We casted wall spells which broke almost right away, but they gave us enough time to evade the flare  
-He's almost dead! -said Mog suddenly-, that was Flare star, it only casts it when it's really weak.  
-Now it's the time! Everyone! give the aeons the order to perform it's most powerful attack!, Aeons, please do what my friends say  
Ixion, Shiva and Ifrit agreed.  
-Ifrit! -said Jade-, Hellfire!  
Ifrit roared powerfully and landed near the beast, the ground under him started to ger blazing red and suddely a gigantic ball of rock and lava came out of the ground and started to float with ifrit above it,  
then he threw down the ball with both of his fists towards Ultima, who fired a flare to counter it, but instead of that it made the fire ball even bigger.  
-Don't let him recover -screamed Mog-, keep attacking  
-Shiva, Diamond dust! -giggled Cat, Shiva fired that powerful icy wind blast towards the monster, forming gigantic icicles around it, then she snapped her fingers and the big icicles transformed into thousands of little sharp ice spears  
which floated above her hed a second before attacking the beast.  
-Trina! Your turn! -screamed Mog  
-Ixion -screamed my sister-, Judgment Bolt!  
Ixion Covered with lightning and flew up to the clouds which glowed covering everything with a pale yellow light, then Ixion came out in a powerful thunder, piercing and shocking the beast with it's horn at the same time.  
-Now let's finish this Bahamut! -i said-, Mega Flare!  
Bahamutopened his mouth and started to bulid power, then he fired the most powerful flare spell i saw so far, it was wide enough to destroy a whole city with ease and instead of red, this one was blue with a white light around it,  
This last attack completly obliterated Ultima weapon, making it disintegrate like a dust statue.  
-Now Hang on -said Bahamutand Flew at full speed, catching both Jade and Trina who fell down when Ifrit and Ixion dissapeared, Cat floated towards us giggling.  
-What happened with the other Aeons?  
-Whenever an Aeon casts it's most powerful attack -said Bahamuth-, they dissapear because they use almost all it's power, but you can call us again if you need us.  
-And why didn't you dissapear?  
-I will -said him-, but i have to leave you safe, so hang on i'll fly as high as i can to the tower  
Bahamut flew at full speed and as high as he could.  
-I won't last too much -said Bahamut-, get inside the tower!  
-We must get inside the tower  
-Okay -said Jade-, Flare!  
She pointed at a wall on the Tower making a great hole, we jumped inside a second before Bahamut dissapeared, finally we were going to finish all this, there was no turn back now...

**By the way, im still planning to make that Harry Potter and victorious crossover, but i will need a lot of help to write it, if i don't get any, i most likely wont do it, if anyone's interested please send me a message, thanks for reading this so far :)**

**ONLY 3 CHAPTERS LEFT! THANKS FOR READING**


	17. Chapter 17: Dancing Mad

**Thanks to everyone who have made it this far, it's almost done, only 2 more chapters, thanks for 1200+ views :)**

We were finally inside Kefka's tower (the monument of idon'tknowwhat) climbing up the last floors where Bahamut couldn't take us.  
Even when Bahamut flew as fast as he could, we climbed like 20 floors before reaching to a staircase with a door on the roof, luckly for us, it looks like Kefka  
used all the remains to make Ultima, because we didn't found any other monsters.  
-Finally -said Trina looking at the staircase like if it was the most beautiful thing in the world (and maybe it was)-, im so tired  
-Really? -asked Jade-, after everything you did, you got tired just by climbing 20 floors?  
Trina didn't answered, Jade was looking at the door like if it was about to blow.  
-There's no turning back now -said Jade-, only Kefka's left and then we can return to our world  
-If we can defeat him -said Trina  
-We will! -said Cat-, we've been through a lot of dangers! nothing will defeat us now! besides we have Animas protection  
-And what's Anima's protection? -asked Jade  
-I don't know... -said Cat-, but we have it! and we have Phoenix too!  
-So we have an extra chance! I forgot that!  
-You're right -said Trina but she was still a little nervous  
-So, are we ready? -asked Jade  
-Just in case... Cat cast regen and curaga on us  
-Kay kay -said her giggling and casted the spells really quick.  
-Okay... Ready everyone? Mog, please...  
-Yeah Yeah -said him kinda offensed-, i should stay here, i'm not worth to fight him  
-It's not that -said Cat with a sweet tone-, we just don't want you to get hurt  
Mog smiled and then i touched the door in the roof, the girls agreed looking at the door between decided and scared.  
I opened the door and we went outside, The roof was as big as a large stadium, it was the only thing in the tower that wasn't made of different remains, the floor was made of black crystal shards,  
but there was absolutely nothing on it except for Kefka, who was floating near the edge and holding something that looked like a lot of threads of red and golden flames from where we were.  
We walked towards him without stopping, Jade looked kinda scary and really concentrated, Cat was as happy as always and Trina smiled nervously when i saw her.  
When we reached close enough he turned around still holding those weird flames, he looked at us with a shadly grin on his face, for some reason Cat and Jade looked really scared all of sudden.  
-You still alive? -said him with a surprise tone on his voice-, you pathetic girls can't even die properly!  
He made the flames spin with one hand and then it threw it next to us, i finally understood why Jade and Cat were so scared:  
The flames consumed revealing a beautiful red bird with some golden feathers, it was as big as a car and in that moment it was dying, singing a really sad but beautiful chant.  
-I... -said a voice inside me- I am so sorry ma... master Tori, i couldn't escape from him...  
-Phoe... Phoenix?  
-Yes -said him-, i... wont be able... to help you... sorry  
The bird cryied out lound and transformed into millions of green threads of light, dissapearing a few moments after that.  
-He... He killed phoenix?! -asked Trina really scared  
-Precisely -said Kefka landing smoothly and walking towards us-, even when i would enjoyed to kill you 2 times, i decided that it'll get a little annoying if you keep interfering my plans  
and it wasn't fair that you had 2 chances and i just only had one.  
He looked at us for a few seconds, Trina and Cat looked really scared, and Jade was looking the spot where Phoenix dissapeared.  
-I have to say that you made a loooooot more than i thought -said Kefka since nobody answered-, i never expected you would be able to defeat Ultimecia or Sephiroth, actually if it wasn't for that Cloud  
boy, you'll be dead by now, BUT NO! -said him screaming like a Crazy-, YOU HAD TO SURVIVE! YOU HAD TO LEARN MAGIC AND SKILLS! YOU HAD TO DEFEAT THE PATHETIC ULTIMECIA AND SEPHIROTH!  
he was breathing like if he was really tired all of sudden, Cat and Trina were looking at him really scared.  
-But before i even try to kill you -said Kefka regaining a calmed tone-, i want to ask you something.  
-What would you...  
-I want you to join forces with me -said him all of sudden  
-What the...?  
-I want the world to go back the way it was -said Kefka surprising us all  
-What for?! -said Jade  
-Well this world has not too much left to destroy -said Kefka-, If your little friend wishes to the crystal we can go back to your world, we can join forces and destroy everything! FAMILY, FRIENDS, ENEMIES, EVERY LAST PATHETIC SOUL!  
-NO! -said Cat like if that was the most disgusting thing she ever heared-, we won't take you to our world, we're going to recover it by defeating you!  
-Just think about it a little -said Kefka-, everything burning and...  
-Why would we want to destroy our own world?! -said Trina  
-That doesn't make any sense! -said Jade  
-Destruction isn't supposed to make sense -said Kefka smiling-, IT'S ONLY FUN WHEN IT'S SENSELESS!  
-Well, we don't find destruction "fun", we came this far just to recover our world, and you're not in our plans  
-Oh well -said Kefka-, i wasn't expecting you to join me, it's so sad that i won't have too much to destroy after i kill you, is that your last word?  
-Yes  
-Well then -said him and started to float and spinning-, LET THE PARTY BEGIN!  
He started to fire all kind of spells without stopping, dancing in the air, i didn't even knew which spells they were, because very single spell was really fast and we just managed to evade it barely and see them clash with the floor.  
Cat fired a holy spell towards him, he avoided it by spinning like if he was dancing ballet, Jade and Trina fired 2 flare spells he countered it with his own ones, they were a little weaker than Jade and Trinas but still enough to stop both spells.  
-Ultima -i yelled, firing the spell towards Kefka  
-What?! -said him-, again?!  
The spell connected and Kefka fell down, hitting himself in the floor really hard he stood up cursing and taking off the dust from it's clothes.  
-I thought you casted Ultima by a casualty last time -said Him with a serious voice-, you are such a dangerous and fascinating creatures, that's why i want you to Join me, COME ON! LET'S DESTROY EVERYTHING!  
-We told you we won't! -said Cat and without any advice she fired the most powerfull spell so far, Kefka was taken by surprise and couldn't evade or counter it.  
-That's not fair! -screamed kefka from the curtain of white smoke that the spell produced-, I wasn't fighting at all! i hate you!  
-I think it's enough of games Kefka -said Jade-, i'm really tired of all this stuff, i just want to finish you off  
-Okay -said him with a creepy voice-, If you don't want any games, I'LL DESTROY YOU RIGHT NOW!  
He flew at full speed upwards and created that gigantic fire ball he made the day that Cloud saved us.  
-Now Die! -screamed him-, Firaga!  
-You don't learn anything, do you? -asked Cat smiling-, Reflect!  
The gigantic fire all was fired back to Kefka, how avoided it Kinda angry  
-Blizzaga! -screamed Kefka  
-Reflect -said Cat  
The icicles created by Kefka bounced back again  
-Thundaga!  
-Reflect!  
Kefka suddenly got trapped into a spell outrage, he kept casting the spells and Cat kept bouncing them back, sometimes he tried to fire the spells towards Trina, Jade and me, but the results were the same.  
-We can do this all day Kefka -said Cat reflecting another round of icicles-, and this time i won't get tired.  
-That's not fair! -screamed him in a tantrum-, That's cheating!  
-You think this is a game?! -said Jade kinda offensed-, We are having the most important battle for our world and you think we're playing?!  
-If you want to win -said Trina-, you'll have to do it better than that  
-Or at least act mature  
-You're right -said Kefka thinkful and landing smoothly-, i have to act mature, NOW DIE!  
He flew at full speed towards me and Jade, he lifted us from our shirts really high and then he threw us down  
-Vega -said Jade as we were falling-, if this is the end, i want you to know that i think you're not that bad  
-I think you're great too -i said looking down, Trina was covering her mouth and Cat, for some reason, was smiling.  
-Float -said Cat ponting her hands towards us, the same light wings that appeared on Cat's back when she Jumped off from Bahamut's back appeared on our backs and we stopped suddenly in midair.  
-WHAT?! -said Kefka-, NO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HELP THEM! IN FACT, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT SPELL!  
-Sorry -said Cat giggling like if she cheated on a ball game at the park-, but we have to win  
-I HATE YOU! -yelled Kefka  
-I'm tired of this -said Trina  
-Me too -said Jade raising her sword-, Vega, forget what i said, and help me to finish this senseless fight  
I took my sword up and flew towards Kefka who was still complaining about Cat's float spell.  
-When i tell you -said Jade looking back, you spin and the turn around okay?  
-Got it  
We flew towards him as fast as we could, he finally realized that we were heading towards him and he prepared to counter our attack.  
-NOW! -said Jade when we were like a foot far from him i did what she said, Kefka got completly confused as we passed him, i turned around at the same time as Jade and we slashed Kefka's back, he fell down to the roof, breaking some crystal shards when he landed,  
we saw Trina and Cat firing Ultima and Holy to him before he recovered from the fall.  
-That was way easier than i thought -said Jade when we landed  
-Same here  
-Well luckly for us it's over -said Trina-, so where's the crystal?  
-Yeah, i want to make that wish already -said Cat -, i wanna go home already.  
-Well, that won't be possible -said Kefka, he was standing were he landed, looking at us like if we just arrived, he didn't looked damaged or tired at all and i prayed that he was like Ultima weapon and that he actually lost energy with the attacks  
-But how did he... -said Trina scared  
-Do you really thought the great Kefka would be defeated by a pair of slashes and spells? -said him-, Everything was part of my plan, i did this to analyze your battle style, i'm sad saying that i didn't found any specific battle style though, you improvise it according to the situation  
that makes you more unpredictable and dangerous than i was expecting, but there's a way to finish you no matter what.  
-What are you talking about? -said Jade, kinda nervous  
-Let me tell you a little story -said Kefka walking around us-, in the past, when i tried to destroy the world i come from, i used the power of 3 ancient gods in order to transform myself into one, but i was defeated, i managed to conserve one of the gods powers inside me, but saddly the other two of the gods powers  
retured to the lifestream, and they where born again in different places and with different names, Do you want to guess those names?  
-Sephiroth and Ultimecia...  
-You never trusted them -said Cat  
-You only unsealed them because you knew they had the powers you'll need to become a god -said Jade  
-Exactly! -said Kefka like if i just won a prize in a show-, I've unsealed them so i can get those powers back and you've unleashed those powers by killing them!, you did the dirty job for me and now the powers are free to anyone to control them!  
And i won't waste this chance You gave me!  
He flew up laughing like always, suddenly, a lot of black feathers appeared from nowhere and got absorbed by Kefka, and then a colorful beam appeared too and was absorbed like the feathers.  
-Thanks to you, i have the powers of the gods back -said Kefka, who was glowing-, and now it's time to end this, IT'S TIME TO DESTROY!  
He kept flying up and reached the clouds, which suddenly became bright yellow.  
-This is not good -said Trina  
-Oh really? -said Jade a little annoyed  
Cat was speechles and i was very scared, i didn't knew how he was going to look like or what powers he has, but if he was telling the truth... what can 4 girls do against someone with the powers of 3 gods inside him?  
Besides i felt kinda stupid, we fought and defeated Sephiroth and Ultimecia thinking that we were getting our world back, but instead of that, we gave our worst enemy the powers he needed to accomplish his goals: destroy everything in the world, along with us.

**By the way, im still planning to make that Harry Potter and victorious crossover, but i will need a lot of help to write it, if i don't get any, i most likely wont do it, if anyone's interested please send me a message, thanks for reading this so far :)**

**Only 2 more chapters! :D**


	18. Chapter 18: The Last Laugh

**THANKS FOR 1300+ VIEWS, ALMOST DONE, THE NEXT ONE'S THE LAST CHAPTER, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO MADE IT THIS FAR**

-Okay -said Cat-, we have no chances now  
-Come on Cat! -said Jade pissed off-, you where the one saying "we'll make it" over and over, and now you're just giving up?!  
-He's a god! -said Trina-, what are we going to do against him?!  
-We cannot hurt a god at all -said Cat  
-Are they right? -i asked Jade even when i thought the same  
-NO! -said her in a weird tone, then she shifted it into a calmed one-, Cat, the ones who stopped Kefka in his world weren't gods either, they were normal people like you and me.  
-They were? -asked Cat  
-Yes -said Jade in a maternal tone i've never listened-, they learned magic and the necessary skills to fight him, but you know how they won?  
-How? -asked Cat really excited  
-Working as a team -answered Jade-, that's all we need to win, as long as we fight as a team, Kefka won't stand a chance, as long as we're alive, the world you created will be back.  
Cat giggled but then Kefka's laugh resonated all over the place, it has the same voice but it was way louder and with some sort of echo.  
-WHY TO CREATE... WHEN IT'LL ONLY BE DESTROYED? -said his voice-, WHY TO CLING TO LIFE... IF YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ANYWAYS?  
-We live because our dreams and hopes -i said getting bravery from i don't know where-, you wouldn't understand it!  
-You only care about senseless destruction -said Trina  
-You could never understand what a hope or a dream is -said Jade  
Finally Kefka came down, he was at least 5 times bigger and it looked really stronger, his skin was purple and the white makeup was gone, only the eyes where painted with red patterns,  
his blonde hair was the same and it still had the big feather on it, only a darker purple toga was covering him and 6 wings (4 white ones with feathers and 2 bat-like black ones) appeared on his back,  
his eyes didn't had pupils and they were light red.  
-LIFE... DREAMS... HOPE... -Said Kefka with that potent voice-, WHERE DO THEY COME FROM? AND WHERE DO THEY GO?... THOSE ARE THE MEANINGLESS THINGS... I WANT TO DESTROY! HUA HA HA HA!  
-You cannot destroy dreams or hope! -said Cat-, and as long as we have them you cannot take our lives either!  
-YOU WANNA BET ON THAT? -asked Kefka and without any advice he fired the most powerful firaga spell i've seen so far, it could destroy an entire city with no problem.  
-Come on girls! -said Cat in a serious tone i didn't knew she could use-, we can defeat him easily! help me! REFLECT!  
We casted reflect too, the light curtain appeared in front of us, brighter than ever, the fire ball almost passed it, but it bounced like if the light was a spring, Kefka didn't even bothered to avoid it  
he raised his hand and the fire was absorbed and dissapeared.  
-WELL WELL -said Kefka-, I GOTTA SAY YOUR POWERS ARE QUITE IMPRESSIVE, MAYBE YOU CAN BOUNCE MY MAGIC ALL DAY, BUT YOU CANNOT BOUNCE THE PHYSICAL ATTACKS! HERE'S A TASTE OF MY HAVOC WING!  
He took his 6 wings and threw them at us like a boomerang, Jade and I countered 2 of them with our swords, Cat and Trina avoided the other 4 with a lot of efforts, but they were following us no matter how much we moved.  
Jade stopped the other 4 wings with her sword but they were moving her to the edge.  
-Holy! -screamed Cat, the wings were fired back to Kefka, again he didn't avoided or countered, the wings went back to their place and the holy spell bounced on Kefka's chest, He flew at full speed towards us, hitting the floor with his  
gigantic purple fist, we jumped to avoid it and then Jade and I thrusted down and stabbed his back, his skin was really hard, but we managed to pierce it, he felt it and tried to trap us with his hand, but we avoided it.  
-I FELT THAT ATTACK! -said Kefka between confused and surprised-, FINALLY SOMETHING FUN!  
-That wont be the last attack you feel! -said Jade  
-WE'LL SEE THAT! -said Kefka punching over and over but always hitting the floor.  
Jade Fired a rain of meteors on him, along with Cat, and Trina and I fired Ultima, making him flinch at last.  
-Keep going! -said Cat creating a new row of meteors-, we're almost done!  
We keft firing ultima and meteor spells, Cat changed to holy every often, Kefka was still immobilized, unable to counter us.  
When he finally broke out, he tried again with the spells, but we bounced them back to him, he was visible angry and surprised, he looked like he was about to make a tantrum.  
Kefka threw his wings again, we countered them like before, but he managed to make a little cut on Jade's cheek, she got really mad and fired all kinds of spells at an incredible speed, he didn't standed a chance agaist us.  
After Jade's spell outrage he tried to hit us again with his fists, but, for my surprise, we were avoiding every attack he was making, and Jade and i here slashing his back as he missed every single punch he made,  
Cat and Trina were firing spells without stopping, making even more damage.  
Finally Kefka tried to retreat, but we fired a new round of Ultima and meteor spells, he was completly surprised and even a little scared.  
-ENOUGH! -said Kefka suddenly, firing a wave of energy that countered all the spells at the same time-, I'M TIRED OF YOU MESSING UP MY PLANS! YOU'LL DIE NOW!... HEARTLESS ANGEL!  
4 little angels appeared from Kefka's hands, they were blonde and had purple skin just like him and their eyes were completly white, they floated for a second in front of Kefka and then flew towards us at full speed.  
-Don't let them touch you! -screamed Jade and Cat at the same time.  
-I wasn't planning that! -said Trina jumping to avoid the angels, who, for some reason, where trying to hug us.  
We avoided them for a long while, slashing or firing spells towards them, but they managed to surround us and then finally hugged us, i felt like if someone tore my heart out of my chest with a metal claw,  
the air on my lungs vanished almost completly, i could still breathe, but barely, it was like a super powerful version of Ultimecia's "Hell's judgment" we felt to the ground, still breathing but unable to move.  
-SEE?! -said him-, I TOLD YOU YOU DIDN'T HAD ANY CHANCES AGAISNT THE GREAT KEFKA! AND NOW IT'S TIME TO KILL YOU AND FINISH MY JOB!... THE END DRAWS NEAR... -he created a big ball of red energy, it was so strong that made the tower tremble  
-YOU ARE... -said him after a few seconds of gathering a lot energy-, FORSAKEN!  
He fired the red energy towards us...  
-So... this is the end... -i thought-, i never thought i will die in the hands of a god while trying to protect a planet and getting my own back.  
Cat and Jade were trying to move, but they couldn't, we used all the strenghts we had left to take each others hands, i managed to see them smiling weakly, Cat was crying and Trina closed her eyes.  
The energy finally covered us, it was hot... hotter than hot, so hot i was surprised i wasn't melting or burning down to ashes, i couldn't scream but i wanted to, my body was hurting really bad, maybe that was the effect of the spell:  
Making you feel like you're burning without damaging your body at all and make you feel the pain for the longer time you could take it, a torture spell... definetly Kefka's style.  
After some minutes of pain, my body couldn't take it anymore, i felt the last energy leaving me, before closing my eyes i saw the other 3 girls, they were gone already.  
Everything around me dissapeared, besides the moments of pain, dying wasn't that bad, i didn't feel sadness or pain, and i wasn't scared anymore, everything i felt was a little warm sensation on my chest, i still had the feeling that  
i felt that sensation before (it was getting warmer) i just cannot remember where (the sounds around me returned) maybe when...  
I suddenly felt a shock on my chest, i was breathing again, Jade, Trina and Cat were standing slowly as confused as me, suddenly i remembered where i felt that sensation before: it was a Rearise spell.  
-How...? -said Jade whispering  
-We didn't casted rearise spells right?  
-it wasn't us -said Cat giggling  
-What do you mean? -said Trina  
-Anima's protection! -said Cat at the same time as me  
-What?! -said Trina  
-Just a Rearise spell? -said Jade-, seriously? that's the great "Anima's protection"?  
-You should be grateful -said Trina-, she saved us from dying  
-I am -said Jade-, but being one of the most powerful Aeons, i was hoping something more... spectacular?  
-She saved our lives, that's spectacular  
-And it's not the only thing -said Cat  
-What do you mean?  
-Even when we revived -answered her-, i still feel the spell inside me  
Cat was right, the warm sensation didn't dissapeared, it was still there but way weaker in that moment  
-So basically -said Trina smiling-, we are...  
-Immortal -said Cat-, at least in this world  
-That's enough for you Jade?  
She agreed very surprised.  
Kefka was looking at us since we stood up, he was paralized and looked kinda scared, maybe he listened what we said  
-We told you -said Cat giggling-, you cannot defeat us as long as we have dreams and hope  
-And Anima's protection -said Jade  
-You can kill us the times you want -said Trina way braver than before-, we'll always come back  
-THAT'S NOT TRUE! -screamed him  
-It looks like someone's scared  
-THAT'S NOT FAIR! -said Kefka in a tantrum, he looked pretty ridiculous doing that as a gigantic purple god-, I HATE YOU! I'LL DESTROY YOU NO MATTER WHAT!  
-I'm done with this -said Cat-, girls, let's finish this -she raised her hands pointing at Kefka, her hair was floating like if it was getting hit by a powerful wind-, HOLY TORNADO!  
The enormus white tornado surrounded Kefka, who was immoblized with a pain expresion on his face, it lasted 10 or 15 minutes.  
Trina's right fist covered with light a second before the tornado dissapeared.  
-FINAL HEAVEN! -screamed her jumping towards Kefka, hitting him on the face, he was fired several foots away before getting covered by a blue light.  
-Cat -said Jade-, can you cast float on me again?  
-Kay kay -said her-, float!  
Jade flew at full speed towards the moster  
-Spellblade! -said her-, METEO BLADE!  
Her sword glowed with a red light, she slashed Kefka's chest, a rain of meteors appeared, but, instead of falling down randomly, all of them hitted the same spot where Jade slashed Kefka  
-Vega! -said Jade from above-, finish him now!  
-Got it! -I raised my sword-, The Dragon King! Bahamut, i need your help -Bahamut appeared from the sky  
-Great battle master -said him-, it's an honor to deliver the final blow  
-The honor it's all mine -i said smiling-, Bahamuth, MEGA FLARE!  
Bahamut Roared and started gathering energy, Kefka was paralized, he wasn't moving since we returned, Bahamut finally fired the flare, He was completly covered by the beam, the sky suddenly became gray again.  
-Thanks Bahamut, and say thanks to the other Aeons too, without you, we couldn't be here  
-And without you, we neither -said him-, it was a pleasure serving you  
Bahamut dissapeared and, for some reason, i knew i won't see him or any of the Aeons again.  
Kefka was back to normal, he landed on the top of the tower barely breathing.  
-But... -said him-, this is not possible...  
-I told you, we live thanks to our dreams and hopes, you cannot destroy that  
-Life... Dreams... Hope... -said him thinkful-, where do they come from? and where do they go?... such meaningless things...  
-Well they can be meaningless -said Jade-, but we defeated you thanks to them.  
-THIS IS NOT ENOUGH! -screamed him suddenly-, DESTROY! DESTROY! I'VE GOTTA DESTROY MORE!  
Suddenly he bursted into flames and consumed as fast as a match, only a little purple orb was left, and with a really sad last laugh, It dissapeared.  
-Yay! -said Cat suddenly-, We won! We won!  
The black crystal shards became white, the door on the floor opened, Mog appeared smiling, it flew towards Cat who hugged him while the shards gathered  
and transformed into the crystal we needed to go back to our world.

**By the way, im still planning to make that Harry Potter and victorious crossover, but i will need a lot of help to write it, if i don't get any, i most likely wont do it, if anyone's interested please send me a message, thanks for reading this so far :)**

**The next chaper is the last one :D !**


	19. Chapter 19: Ending

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO MADE IT THIS FAR, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS ME, THANK YOU :)**

Cat was spinning around and giggling, Trina was sitting down on the ground breathing kinda harsh and Jade was just standing there, looking at the crystal and smiling.  
I was watching the scene while the clouds on the sky dissapeared and the sun started to shine again.  
Suddenly Cat hugged and lifted me, making me spin around like she did with Mog, i was so surprised that Cat was strong enough to lift me, Jade was smiling looking at us while Trina looked Cat as surprised as me.  
-Thank you Tori! -said her finally putting me down-, You defeated Kefka!  
-We defeated him, i just delivered the final attack, actually, if you didn't used the holy tornado, Kefka could recover from the surprise.  
-Yeah -said Jade-, he wasn't expecting us to be immortal -We neither -said Trina.  
-Anyways -said Jade-, i think we should go back now -Yeah, Cat, please make the wish -Kay kay -said her walking towards the crystal-, but i'm not sure that the crystal would grant my wish -Wait, what?  
-The crystal granted me a wish already -said Cat-, i don't know if i can make another one -What do you think Mog?  
-We won't lose anything trying -said him-, besides, as long as you're pure hearted, i don't think it'll be any problem.  
-Let's hope it works -said Trina, who looked kinda nervous again.  
We all walked towards the crystal which was floating righ behind from where Kefka vanished.  
-Uhm... Mr Crystal? -said Cat like if the crystal was a really important person-, i know you already granted me a wish, but i was wondering if you could grant me another one.  
I was going to tell Cat that the crystal wont answer, but it glowed and i didn't said anything -It's all right -said Mog-, It'll grant you as much wishes as you want, as long as you're pure hearted -Then you have unlimited wishes Cat -said Jade -Yay! -giggled her-, now we can go back to our world and... Wait, what about this one? and Mog?  
-I'll be al right -answered him-, when you wish the world back to the way it was, i'll dissapear.  
-And the Aeons? -asked Cat -They'll dissapear too -said Mog kinda calmed down for someone who knew that will dissapear soon -That's so unfair! -said Cat-, we are killing them! and everything left here!  
-No -said Mog smiling and waving his head side to side-, this was your dream world, right?  
-Yeah, so? -said Cat -When you wish the world back to normal -said Jade-, it'll be like if you just woke up -They'll be gone -said Trina-, but they wont die -And if you think about them, you may be able to dream about them again -Exactly -said Mog-, the only way we can "die" is if you forget about us -And i really doubt you will -said Jade sounding a little annoyed -You'll be talking about this for like... forever -said Trina -Even when no one would believe us -You're so mean to me! -said her but she couldn't hold a giggle There was a moment of silence -If i want to come back here... -said Cat suddenly-, it'll be as beautiful as the first time i came here?  
-If you wish for it -said Mog smiling -No body wants to come back, right? -asked Cat suddenly looking at us, i felt kinda embarassed Trina mumbled something i didn't understood and Jade didn't answered -I see -said her-, well, it was actually fun We didn't said anything, it wasn't fun for any of us, but it wasn't completly bad either, we learned to work as a team, Trina and i got closer and i can say the same for Jade (even when she denies it).  
I also learned that we 4 are very strong and brave (i never thought that about Cat, Trina or even me, i always thought that from Jade but i never told her), and that if we work together, there's nothing impossible for us.  
-Well then -said Cat-, let's go back now, i'll miss you Mog -And i'll miss you too girls -said him hugging us all, even Jade allowed him to do it, and that was really rare coming from her.  
Cat finally stood in front of the crystal.  
-Okay -said Cat-, here goes nothing -she closed her eyes and raised her hands-, Mr. Crystal, i wish the world was back to the way it was!  
For a few seconds, nothing happened, the crystal was just there, shining, but the last time Cat made the wish, it took a while before it came true.  
Suddenly, the crystal started to glow, a white light slowly surrounded us, I managed to see Mog waving his had before the light covered us completly, the crystal was shining like the first time we were at the museum I felt something moving inside my chest and the yellow energy sphere that got inside me before arriving this world came out, the same happened with the other girls, the blue, red and green spheres came out of them and floated slowly towards the crystal which became multicolored again.  
-We'll be here whenever you need us -said a voice in my head-, you just have to wish for it, and... don't forget us...  
A wave of white light came out from the crystal and hitted us, before i fainted, i saw my friends and my sister vanishing.  
I had a... dream (i was going to say "weird" but after this, nothing would be weird again for me), i was falling through a blue portal.  
-Tori... -said my sisters voice from the far -Again?! -i thought -Tori!  
-Cannot i wake up on a different way?  
-TORI! -screamed Trina's voice, i woke up.  
The first thing i saw was my sisters face smiling at me, i looked around: for some reason i was in my room again, in my bed actually, the door was open so Trina just got inside and sat down on my bed.  
-We're back?!  
-From where? -asked Trina confused -Wait what!? you're telling me you don't remember anything?  
-About what? -said Trina -Trina! don't play with me -I'm not -said her-, i came in because you where screaming "Trina, cast Ultima!" over and over -Was it a dream?! You gotta be kidding me!  
-Actually i am -said her smiling again- of course we're back!  
-Trina! you scared me!  
-Why? -asked her still smiling -Well, i thought that it was a dream, and a lot of good things happened there, specially the talk we had while heading down the nothern crater, i didn't wanted to loose that.  
-You won't -said her I smiled -By the way, what day is it?  
-Looking at the date on my cellphone -said her-, it's the day we visited the crystal at the museum, it's like if that never happened -But we should go to the museum again today! Kefka will show up and he may destroy this world if he gets the crystal again!  
-We destroyed him -said Trina-, i really doubt the crystal would bring him back too -Well that's true.  
-Come on lil' sister -said Trina standing up-, we should get ready for school, after all we made, Hollywood arts'll be a piece of cake We dressed and got ready for school really fast, but we got stuck in traffic -We could use Bahamut now, huh? -said Trina when we finally got out.  
-Totally We finally arrived Hollywood arts, after a long time without seeing it, i got a little surprised that it was exactly the same, nothing changed at all, it was as cool as always.  
The only unusual thing on Hollywood arts was Jade standing in the front door like if she was waiting for someone, and when she saw us she walked slowly towards us.  
-Vega, Trina -said her looking at the ground, like if she was ashamed -Hi Jade -we said at the same time She didn't said anything for a second, she was just looking around and smiling while negating with her head.  
-I never thought i would say this -said her finally-, but... It's great to be friends with you -We think the same -said Trina-, Right Tori?  
-Yes, i cannot believe you said it -Yeah, yeah -said her regaining her normal tone-, but don't get too excited, i won't change too much -Thank god, it'll be a little boring if you didn't make me go nuts sometimes.  
-I know -said her -Can you stop saying "nobody likes you" when i talk? - asked Trina smiling -I'll Try -said Jade -That's enough for me -whispered Trina -Hey girls -said a man's voice behind us, Sinjin was standing next to us with a magazine on his hands-, have you seen Cat? i want to show her the new videogame magazine about...  
-Oh no you, won't! -You cannot be serious -said Trina -Look Sinjin -said Jade holding him from his shirt's neck-, if you want to live you're going to throw that magzine, you won't bring any of those to the school ever again and you'll never show Cat that things, we had enough troubles because of the last one.  
-O... Okay Jade -said him and ran away as fast as he could, throwing the magazine on the first trash can he found -...And he peed -said Trina looking at Sinjin running away -Not even in the bathroom.  
-It was needed -said Jade-, i won't be able to take any other videogame world adventure.  
-At least she won't like terror games -said Trina -Yeah -said Jade-, sadly she won't, anyways, i'll see you girls later -Bye We saw Jade as she walked away and we heared a scream from Sinjin, maybe he ran away again when he saw Jade.  
-Well, this Final Fantasy thing is finally over -said Trina -Thank god, but like i said before, it wasn't that bad -It was kinda funny despite of the fact that we almost get killed -said Trina-, well sis, i have to get going to my first class, see ya at lunchtime.  
Trina walked away and i went to my locker, thinking about Cat, i haven't seen her yet and i was wondering if she was comming to school, besides, i was kinda worried that she wanted to go back to that world -Hi Tori! -giggled Cat behind me and i felt relieved -Oh hi Cat -i said while turning around-, i was kinda... OH MY GOD, CAT! WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?!  
She was wearing the same clothes as Kefka the first time we saw him, she even had her red hair in a ponytail with a big feather, and her face and hands covered with white makeup with red lips and patterns around the eyes.  
-I'm Kefka -said her and then laughed exaclty like him, but she sounded kinda funny -I know you're Kefka, but why would you dress like him?!  
-I wanted to scare you -giggled her-, and looking at your face, i did scared you, Yay!  
-Yes you did, now can you please take that costume off? you're creeping me out -But i wanted to scare Jade and Trina too -said Cat -Please Cat, take it off -I can't -said her -Why not?!  
She looked around, making sure nobody was listening -I don't have other clothes under this -whispered her-, only my underwear -Okay... here, i have this shirt for emergencies, but you can use it today, now let's take that makeup off -Kay kay -said her-, but can i keep the ponytail and the feather on my head?  
-Sure, why not -Yay!  
-Follow me, let's go to the bathroom so you can wash your face up.  
-Let's go -said Cat and started to hop around and everyone was looking at her, but that's normal, i mean she's Cat, she always do crazy stuff like that and she used a lot of costumes before, so they're used to her in Hollywood arts.  
-Wasn't it fun? -said Cat when we were at the bathroom already -Yeah -i said trying to sound convincing -Don't worry -said Cat washing the make up from her face and hands-, i don't think we'll go back there in a good while, but we can go to another places.  
-Yeah -this time i couldn't sound as convinced as i wanted, actually i was kinda worried of what Cat would choose next, because no matter what she'll manage to convince us to go with her.  
-I'm done with videogames thought -said her changing her cloak for the shirt i gave to her-, but i may have an idea.  
-Really -i said hoping she forget whatever idea she has -Don't you want to know the idea i got? -said Cat finally wearing my shirt and with her face without makeup, but still wearing the big feather on her head.  
-Why don't you surprise me? -i regreted of saying that a few seconds after i said it, for Cat that was a Yes -Kay kay -said her-, there's a hint on your backpack, now let's go to our classes.  
We walked together towards Sikowitz classroom, i think this is the end... at least for the Final Fantasy adventure...  
-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone? -i said finding the book on my backpack -yup -said Cat-, i hope you figure it out...  
I walked behind Cat looking at the book and thinking that at least i knew a lot more about Harry Potter than Final Fantasy, now the thing was to see Jade's and Trina's reaction when they find out that Cat wanted to take us to a new adventure, because, like i said, she'll manage to convince us all...

**Some last anotations:**

**-Be sure to check out my updated version of "Switching sides" i'll be uploading as much as i can**

**-This ending may chance if i don't get help for the Harry Potter and Victorious crossover (if i don't, you can say this ends with the phrase:_ i think this is the end... at least for the Final Fantasy adventure..._)**

**-Thank you so much for reading this crazy story :)**


End file.
